Escaping to Drama
by ATHPluver
Summary: New school, new friends, new town. What can be better than a fresh start? Unless the past comes back to haunt you! Why is it when you escape from drama, you end up escaping TO drama? Kataang and other pairings. AU Modern. Two Authors.Drama, Romance, Humor
1. New School, New Friends

**Here's the first chapter of **_**Escaping to Drama**_**, written by the fabulous Kataang-is-MYLIFE and me. We put our heads together and came up with this piece of work. This chapter, however, is written by me. Don't worry, you'll see other chapters written by Kataang-is-MYLIFE. We own nothing. If we did, Kataang would be the first thing to ever happen and Zutara would be made illegal!**

**Escaping to Drama: Chapter 1- New School, New Friends**

The Water Tribe siblings stared up at their new high school. Gaoling High. The only high school in the area. But it wouldn't be packed with students, for Gaoling was a small quiet city. Although, some shady looking students attend the school, as they live just outside of town. Sokka, the oldest of the two copper skinned teens, ran a hand through his thick brown hair that dangled just above his neckline. His light blue eyes shimmered in the beating sun, as summer still hasn't met its end. He had on a dark blue T- shirt with white waves twirling around. Khaki tan pants and navy blue converse.

Katara, one year younger than her brother, stood still. Her wavy brown hair reached her waistline. She kept it neat and healthy, two strands of hair connected with a bun in the back, creating something her brother calls hair loopies. Her deep blue eyes were glued to the front door as unfamiliar students trudged into their school, tired and not willing to give summer up. She wore a nice light blue blouse and a white short skirt and blue converse.

"We better get on in. I don't think they give sophomores an easy start," Sokka said, referring to his year.

"Lucky me," Katara grinned and pressed on into the building.

Sokka followed her and they made their way into the main office. They stood behind a young boy, freshman, with black hair that fell beneath his yellow and orange beanie. he received a paper and trotted out of the room, his face with grinning. Katara followed him with her eyes until he left the office.

"Ahem," a too sweet voice said. "Your names?"

"Sokka and Katara Mizu," Sokka introduced. "We just moved here from the Southern Water Tribes."

"Ah, yes," the secretary said.

Her voice was so sweet it made Katara want to gag. The woman popped the gum in her mouth and typed in their names.

"Here you go, have a nice day," she said and handed them a paper that held their schedules.

The siblings made their way out of the office and onto the large campus. Sokka bid his sister goodbye and took off to find some sort of cool group he though he could fit into. Groups from previous years had been formed. The sound of laughing and talking echoed against the walls of the lunch area. The boy from the office was hanging out with a bunch of rowdy looking teens. They each wore some sort of yellow or orange head wear, dark or light yellow/ orange outfits with jeans and they all had on either yellow or orange converse. They were obviously made to hang. The boy took out three balls from his backpack. He threw them into the air and juggled them easily.

His friends "oohed" and "aahed" at the sight. Everyone except the oldest looking. He was sitting behind the boy, scowling at him. Katara turned away from the group and found herself collide with a student.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm blind and even I know how to balance my damn footing!" a familiar voice yelled.

"T- Toph?" Katara said. "Is that you?"

"Who- Katara?" Toph gasped.

Katara jumped to her feet and grabbed the young girl's hand and helped her up.

Toph was a skinny but tough girl. A freshman, like Katara. She had milky white- green eyes and long, sleek, black hair that she kept neat with a headband. She had on a forest green T- shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it. She had on baggy jeans and green converse with the bottoms popped out. She grinned widely and embraced her old friend.

"I haven't seen you since eight years ago! Ever since that wacky meeting my parents dragged me to!" Toph said.

"I know! How are your parents?" Katara asked.

Toph slid out of the hug and hissed.

"I ran away from my folks three years ago. I've been living with this old guy named Iroh. He's Zuko's uncle. Remember Zuzu?"

Katara smiled. "Of course I do!"

"I think he's here. But, I haven't noticed him yet. C'mon, Sugar Queen, let's go find out if our old buddies are here."

They walked down the campus, looking for their friends. Katara couldn't keep her eyes off the yellow group. The boy kept doing fantastic tricks as he juggled the balls, the oldest still glaring at him. Toph pulled Katara along, passing some students. Sokka caught up with them with a frown.

"I couldn't find anyone who wanted to hang with a fresh sophomore," he sulked.

Noticing Toph, he grinned and clapped her on the back.

"I guess I can hang with you," he joked.

Soon, they found Suki, an old friend from the same meeting. She was a thin and pretty girl and just starting her sophomore year. Short, scruffy, brown hair. Her purple eyes glistened with warming welcome. She wore a lime green V- neck and jean short shorts. Her black flip- flops dangling off her feet as she sat on the short wall.

"It's so good to see you!" she sang. "I've been hanging out with some of my old classmates from middle school! You should meet them. They just left to use the restroom. Ooh! Bee! Over here! I have some friends I want you to meet."

Katara, Sokka, and Toph turned to find a girl, probably starting her sophomore year. She had short brown hair that was about as short as Sokka's. She had red war paint on her pale skin. A purple headband around her forehead. She had brown eyes that looked deep enough to jump into, if possible. She had on camouflage pants and a white T- shirt. She wore clunky military boots. As she approached, she smiled broadly at the three teens before her.

"Guys, this is my friend Smellerbee. Bee, this is Sokka and Katara. You remember Toph from English and our old group," Suki said.

"Of course. Hello," Smellerbee said.

They waved at her in greeting.

"Longshot! Jet! Haru!" Suki called again.

Three boys walked over. Two of them seemed to be starting their sophomore year. But one boy seemed to be starting his junior year. One of the sophomore boys had long, brown hair with a little bit of facial hair. He had glistening green eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. He had a brown T- shirt with green designs on the bottom. He had on jeans and deep green converse.

The other sophomore had black hair beneath a black fedora with a white band. He had brown eyes that skimmed the three teens. He had on a black collared shirt with white designs around the shirt. He had on black jeans and black converse.

Finally, the junior had a smirk plastered on his face. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a weed sticking out of his mouth. He had on a black T- shirt and jeans. His hands were deep in his pockets as he walked over in his Sketchers.

"That's Jet," Suki said, pointing to the junior, "Longshot," the fedora wearing sophomore, "and Haru," the other sophomore.

"'Sup?" Jet said.

"Hello," Haru smiled.

Longshot nodded shortly.

Everyone began to talk about anything on their mind. Everyone except Katara. She was focusing on the boy. He rolled the balls across his arms with amazing skills. But she was snapped away from him to find her old friend Zuko being followed by his sister and her gang. Zuko had on a red T- shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had on jeans and red converse. His black shaggy hair fell messily in his eyes. One side of his face was scared. He was starting his junior year but it looked like he was a senior. He looked over towards Katara. He waved at her but continued on. She smiled at him as he trudged on.

Toph and Sokka began to argue about who can do the most pull-ups. Katara paid no attention to the two of them, however, they began to tug at the wall and pull themselves up in an effort to beat the other.

_They're so in love,_ Katara thought slyly to herself.

Her eyes skidded back over to the boy. He was tickling a girl about his age but she seemed to be at least a year younger. But, once again, her vision was torn by two people.

One was starting her junior year. She had long silky white hair that made snow look black. Her sapphire eyes showed she was Water Tribe. She wore an elegant blue wrap and a white blouse with blue lacing. She had a nice long pale blue skirt on, blue sandals, and a dazzling smile. It was Yue, Katara's old friend from her sister tribe.

Next to her was a boy about Katara's age. He was short… well, he'd probably be as tall as Katara if he stood. But he was in a wheel chair and had grey eyes. He had orange racing goggles that rested on top of his black hair and a green T-shirt with a faded word on it: _Life_. He finished the outfit with jeans and brown converse. It was Teo, a classmate of Toph and an old friend of the others during the meeting.

"Teo! Yue!" Katara smiled and the two wall competitors fell onto their backs.

Sokka stood immediately and grinned stupidly at Yue, a blush forming on his face.

"Hey, Yue," Sokka smirked, leaning on the wall but fell on top of Toph.

"Damn it, Sokka!" Toph cried.

Before anyone could laugh, the bell rang. Katara dashed off towards her homeroom. Yue tagged along.

"Who d'you have?" she asked, Sokka trailing the girls.

"Um," Katara began but instead she handed Yue the schedule.

Homeroom-Mr. Pakku 7A1

1st connection- Waterbending- Master Pakku 7A1

2nd connection- M/F Healing- Mrs. Yugoda 7A7

3rd period- Science- Mr. Iroh 7A5

Lunch

4th period- English- Mrs. Wu- 7A3

5th period- Soc Studies- Mrs. Ursa- 7A4

6th period- Math- Mr. Zhao- 7A2

7th period- Japanese- Ms. Joo Dee- -7A6

"Lucky you! You have all of your classes in the same hallway!" Yue moaned. "But we have homeroom together."

"Why? You're starting your junior year," Sokka said. "I have but…"

"It's because we're from the Tribes," Katara concluded, filing into 7A1. "I bet Toph and the Earth Kingdom kids are in the Earth Homeroom."

"They must have a lot of kids," Sokka joked.

"I'm sure they split it up," Yue pointed out.

The three of them sat down and looked around the room. Only twenty students filled the wide room.

"Wow, I feel really lonerish," Katara said slowly.

After about the 15 minutes they wasted doing nothing, the beel rang and Sokka and Yue took off.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Katara called.

"Some class with a dude named Piandao," Sokka said apologetically.

"I have an elective!" Yue said in the same tone. "Sorry."

Katara sulked into her chair. She looked around again to see only four other students… one was the boy… that juggling boy…

He turned to look around and made contact with Katara. He smiled brightly at her, grey eyes sparkling and turned away.

_I think my heart just stopped_, Katara thought.

**Don't worry, more characters will be on the way! I wonder who that boy is? Sarcasm much? Okay! See you next time!**


	2. Hanging Out

**Apparently, Kataang-is-MYLIFE couldn't make this chapter so this is by ATHPluver. I so hope she will write the next chapter. Thank you, BTW, to all of those that reviewed. You're awesome! **** And, I don't know why I chose the following video game. I've actually been obsessed with it. :/ **

**Escaping to Drama- Chapter Two: Hanging Out**

It just so happens, that the boy is in every single one of Katara's classes except Period 2. He went way down the hall. Katara found that Period 1, he didn't have one of his buddies. So it was just him alone. She had also found out Sokka had Japanese with Katara, as well as Yue, Suki, Teo and Zuko. Toph took Braille, Bee, Longshot, and Jet took Chinese (Mandarin), and Haru took Cantonese with Zuko's sister, Azula, and her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Poor Haru. Katara heard that Azula was such a snob and she forced friendships and relationships. It was rumored she made this one guy Chan date her as soon as she laid eyes on him.  
After 3rd period, the little group sat on two lunch benches. On the seat, the table of stood. Zuko trudged over to the table next to theirs and was shortly joined by Azula and her followers. The snob wore a red blouse and black short shorts. Her black hair was spun down her back and her golden eyes gleamed with self- satisfaction. She had on red flats and caked on make up.

Mai was Goth but not evil Goth. Her black hair was long with tiny buns on the sides and long streaks of hair down her chest and her golden eyes were expressionless. She wore a dark red tank top and a black skirt. She topped it all off with a pair of black converse.

Ty Lee had brown hair that dangled into a braid with bangs in her face. Her grey eyes sparkled with glee. She wore a light pink tank top that almost exposed her thin stomach and short short jeans.

Zuko looked miserable. He looked over longingly at the group next to him. Katara gave him a smile and turned her attention to Suki and Smellerbee, who were in deep conversation. But between the two, she spotted the boy, followed closely by his companions. They sat two tables down from Azula's group. The boy, who Katara learned was named Aang, took out the balls and entertained his peers. Katara's eyes glued onto Aang until Sokka waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hellooooooo?" he said. "Earth to Katara?"

She turned to her friends, away from Aang. She smiled falsely as Sokka pressed on with whatever kind of joke he was attempting to tell.

7th Period, Aang was, again, friendless. Katara sat next to him as Sokka sat with Zuko and Suki sat with Yue. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled politely back at him.

"Hey, I'm Aang," he said with a bright grin.

"Katara. I've seen you around. Pretty good skills," Katara smirked, taking out a pen.

Aang followed her actions. "I've seen you around too. And thanks."

Their teacher, Ms. Joo Dee, wandered into the room and smiled sweetly at the students.

"Hello," she said in a dead panned voice. "I am Ms. Joo Dee. I will be you're Japanese teacher. Today. we will begin with the usual papers for your parent and/or guardian to sign."

Katara and Aang exchanged looks. Joo Dee turned to her desk and picked up a stack of papers.

"Take one and pass it down, please," she said to Sokka as she handed him the papers.

After school, Katara caught up with Aang.

"Hey!" she called.

He turned and smiled at her as she shoved her way through the crowd.

"Hey, Katara," he said pleasantly.

Katara tried not to blush, he was so cute with that silly grin on his face.

"Um, my friends and I are gonna hang out at my place today. Wanna tag along?" she asked.

_Please say yes, please say yes,_ Katara thought.

Aang grinned ear to ear.

"I'd love to. Let me ask my Uncle first," he said, whipping out his phone.

"Okay, I'll be out at the front of the school," she said.

Aang nodded and Katara walked over to the front doors and waited with them.

"What took ya?" Toph asked, lounging on the steps.

Katara told them who she invited and everyone shrugged or said, "Cool". Smellerbee leaned on Longshot as they sat on the bottom step. Suki and Yue were gossiping on the railing. Jet and Haru sat on the top steps. Teo was being wheeling himself back and forth. Sokka talked with Toph, once again, arguing about who was the toughest. Sokka perked up and turned to everyone else.

"Hey, I invited Zuko if that's cool," Sokka said.

"Sure," Katara said, waiting by the door.

Zuko slouched out and smiled lightly at the group, followed by Aang. He turned to Katara.

"My Uncle said it was fine, just as long as I'm home by six- thirty," Aang said.

"That's cool," Katara said.

The group plus Aang and Zuko, walked over to Sokka and Katara's house, laughing and talking. They stopped at a liquor store and bought some candy and drinks, then proceeded to the abode. Sokka unlocked the door and they filed inside. An old woman shuffled into the living room and peered at the teens.

"Hello, Gran Gran," Katara said politely. "These are our friends. Guys. this is my grandmother Kanna."

The others smiled at her and she smiled a wrinkly smile right back.

"Pleased to meet you all. Make yourselves at home and I'll get a little snack fixed up," Kanna said and waltzed into the kitchen.

Sokka smiled after his grandmother. "Bless her and her age. She could drop dead any day now."

The boys (except Aang) and Toph laughed but Katara slammed her fist into Sokka's shoulder. Sokka smiled weakly at his younger sister.

"So… do you guys have a room or something?" Jet asked impatiently.

"Hold your stinkin' ostrich- horses, Jet," Sokka muttered and bent over to Katara.

"Do we?" he whispered in her ear.

Katara rolled her eyes and pressed on into the house. Everyone thought it was best to follow her because the kitchen began to smell foul. However, Sokka, Katara, and Yue smelled the odor and their stomachs growled. Toph couldn't take it so she pushed everyone into Katara's general direction.

The youngest Water Tribe girl led them into a wide room. There was a T.V., stereo for an iPod, two couches, a small double bed, and a coffee table. A door that seemed to lead into a bathroom, was closed. The walls were a deep ocean blue and the floor was wood. Toph sped to a couch and flopped onto it.

"Ah, yeah. That's what Toph is talking about," she sighed. Teo wheeled himself next to her. Sokka plopped between Suki and Yue, Katara laid on the bed on her stomach, and Zuko rested on the other side of Toph. Sokka realized something and went towards the bathroom door but instead he went opposite the direction. He tugged at a knob no one noticed and opened the door. He pulled out a few bean bag chairs and tossed them onto the floor in front of the couches. That's where Haru, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot sat. then Sokka returned to his space. Aang, unsure of what to do with his new friends, sat on the floor next to Yue.

"Aang, right?" he heard Sokka ask.

"Yeah."

"Whatddya think you're doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're sitting on the floor," Katara answered, turning on the T.V., putting it at the lowest volume, then turning on the stereo and out it on high.

"Oh," Aang said, standing. "I don't see anywhere else to sit."

"Go on the other side of Katara," Zuko replied, tapping his foot to the song.

"Yeah, Aang, I usually hang on that side but go on ahead today," Sokka said.

The others smiled at him and Aang nodded. He stood up and jumped onto the bed and laid on his stomach. Sokka got up once again and turned on his PS2. He switched the T.V. over to another system and nodded towards Katara, who grinned evilly.

"Gran!" she called.

"Yes, Katara?" the old woman called back.

"We're gonna play a video game!" Sokka answered.

"Okay, make sure it's at a low volume. We don't want our neighbors complaining."

"Sure, Gran," Sokka grinned. "Sure."

He sat back between the girls, remote in his hand. The screen read: _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. _Zuko, Jet, and Haru whooped at the screen with praise, Yue, Suki, and Smellerbee rolled their eyes. Katara paused the song.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"GTA," Katara answered, grabbing the other remote.

"It's two player?" Aang asked, biting into his Crunch bar.

"Yes and no. There are certain areas for a two player game," Sokka answered.

The game began and Sokka moved his player to a shop of some sort with a red icon with two people shapes. He went over to it and he had a choice to choose the second player. Katara chose a girl and the two of them got into a car. She pressed the iPod player's controller and it blasted _Shake It_ by Metro Station. The siblings began to play brilliantly as they drove into a fake Las Vegas. Kanna came in with different types of sandwiches on a plate. Katara and Sokka pressed pause on the iPod player and game in unison.

"Yes, Gran?" Katara asked ever so sweetly that it caused Zuko and Jet the hold back a snort.

"I have a bit of lunch. And, be a dear and turn down the T.V.?" Kanna replied, placing the plate onto the coffee table.

"But, Gran," Sokka said in a similar voice to his sister's, "The T.V. is turned down to its lowest volume."

He clicked the button on the remote to prove his point, and sure enough, the volume was down to the lowest. Kanna blinked her eyes confused.

"Alrighty then. Have fun," she said and left the room.

"Why did you trick her like that?" Aang asked.

"Trick her?" Katara said, sounding appalled at the accusation. Then she smiled. "We used to do that and it gives us an excuse to play our favorite songs out loud. We love our Gran, we do, but it's always fun to be a teen."

Everyone laughed and turned their attention to the screen.

About a half hour of playing, everyone got a little bored. They lounged on the floor and couches. Soft drinks in one hand, junk food or sandwich in the other.

"Okay, name a famous city in the Earth Kingdom. I mean, _really_ famous," Toph said.

Everyone murmured, "Ba Sing Se."

"Guys, if you could, what famous make actor would you have a crush on?" Katara giggled.

"Taylor Lautner," Sokka burped.

"Damn… um, Johnny Depp?" Zuko said.

"Robert Pattinson," Jet said.

"Brad Pitt?" Teo unsurely said.

"Justin Timberlake," Aang said, raising an eyebrow.

Longshot shrugged and muttered. "Any of them."

The girls laughed and the boys smirked.

"Why are we having a discussion when the Family Guy dudes do this?" Aang asked.

"Where do you think Katara got her idea?" Smellerbee asked.

"Thank you," Katara said.

Soon, Zuko left. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot bounded away fifteen minutes later. Yue drifted off with Teo wheeling behind her. Suki went home and it was just Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara.

Toph popped a green sour Skittle in her mouth.

"Ah, what a great afternoon," she grinned, stretching.

Sokka nodded in agreement, Aang made a sound that sounded like approval, and Katara yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked, biting her Hershey's.

"About 5:00," Aang answered.

"Cool. Wanna chill in my room?" Sokka asked.

"No; you still haven't cleaned it up," Katara said.

"Did so!"

"Did not."

Sokka sulked and groaned. "Fine! We'll head on into your fabulous room."

The four of them stood, stretched a little and headed into Katara's room.

Katara opened the white door and revealed her neat room. It was painted a baby blue and there was a deep blue rug on the wooden floor. Her bed was white and blue with purple mixed around the sheets. A wooden desk with a Mac and a few drawing supplies. There was another small desk on the other side of her bed that held a clean tank and underneath that was what seemed to be a dog bed with a black and white fluffy pile inside it. A bookshelf that was filled with snow globes, books, and movies. She had three closets. Two slide doors and one regular door. The slide doors held personal belongings and a hamper and the regular held her clothes. A pale blue bean bag chair was on a corner of the rug. Aang leaned towards the glass.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"My water turtles. Shaya and Denis. Sokka named the boy," Katara answered, sitting on her bed.

"Sure did!" Sokka grinned and flopped onto her beanbag chair.

"It could not get anymore blue than this," Aang teased.

"Very funny," Katara said.

"It kind of was," Toph said.

"Toph, you don't know what blue is," Sokka pointed out.

The blind girl rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever, Sokka," she hissed.

"And this is a-?" Aang said, pointing to the little heap on the dog bed.

"My husky puppy. Her name is Kenya," Katara answered.

She whistled bluntly and a little, sleepy head poked out of the heap. It was an adorable puppy. Aang grinned and stroked her ear.

"How old?" he asked quietly.

"Two months. We got her over the summer before we came here," Sokka replied.

"Cute," Aang said.

Kenya yawned and got out of the bed. She wandered drunkenly over to Katara and leaped onto the bed. The Water Tribe girl pet the animal fondly and smiled.

"She's so quiet too," she said.

"I didn't even hear her bark when we came in," Toph said.

"She's one of those dogs that doesn't mind company," Sokka said admiringly.

At 6:30, Aang left and walked home. He cracked open the door to find his family happily waiting. Well, one was happy. Two were not.

Gyatso, Aang's Uncle, was sitting by the door with smile, reading a book. Aang's older brother, Afiko, was gazing angrily at the paper, and Aang's little sister, Emily, was curled up in the couch corner, a bit scared.

"Ah, Aang! Glad you're here. Can you help me sort out a family problem?" Gyatso said.

"Sure? What happened?" Aang said.

"Afiko brought up your parents," Gyatso said with a frown.

**How will Aang deal with this? ICK, that's up to Kataang-is-MYLIFE! Okay! Review, please. It means a lot.**


	3. Alone Time

Yay! This is the first chapter that I have written, and I hope that you will like it! :) (Kataang-is-MYLIFE chapter!)

"Oh... mom and dad?" Aang asked, with a slight hint of hesitance in his voice. "Why.. would you bring them up, Afiko?"

Afiko looked up from his paper briefly, then turned away from his brother, though Aang could still spot the anger and shame that etched his features.

"I was just saying here that Gyatso doesn't understand me, or.. any of us like mom and dad did...and that he should really stop sticking his big fat nose in our business, and to leave us the hell alone."

"AFIKO!" Aang yelled disbelievingly at his brother. "_Uncle _Gyatso has been extremely kind to us and has really helped us out these past few months. _You _need to apologize, and start showing him some respect!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _little _brother!" Afiko stood up quickly, and dropped his papers to the floor, causing Emily to bring her knees up to her chin in fright. "I can say whatever I want, whenever I want, to whoever I want to say it to. I don't care about him," He raged, pointing a finger to the older man sitting on the porch bench. "In fact, I don't care about anything anymore! You could all just drop dead right now, and I wouldn't give a crap!" He scowled at his family, panting hard, fists clutched tightly.

Aang felt a pang of shock and disbelief course through his body, and took a step back to steady himself. _He just said he wouldn't care...If I died..._ he thought.

Afiko looked at Aang, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, then at his quivering little sister, who was staring at him like he had grown bat wings and the devil's horns. Afiko turned abruptly, and sprinted into the house, slamming the door behind him forcibly.

Aang just stood there, silent, unmoving. Almost a minute had passed before Aang had spoken up.

"He... he didn't really mean all that.. did he?" Aang asked his uncle. Gyatso looked up to him, and for reasons Aang just couldn't explain, he was smiling.

"No, he didn't mean a word of it," Gyatso said reassuringly. Aang listened for any signs of doubt or falseness in his uncle's voice, but there was none.

"Why do you say that, uncle?" He asked. He glanced over at Emily, who now seemed more relaxed, but still somewhat shaken.

Gyatso slightly shifted in his seat, put his hands on his lap, and said, "Well Aang, he is only a young man who has gone through an extremely hard time recently. He has experienced something many of those who are my age still have yet to experience. It's only predictable that he would be so rash. You can understand this, right Aang?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. I just hope that he'll eventually go back to normal," He said. Just then, Aang noticed his little sister sitting there alone on the bench, so he walked over to her, picked her up, and sat her down on his lap as he rested on the porch bench next to Gyatso.

Minutes passed, and Aang sat back, feeling the cooling breeze, watched the trees sway back and forth under the gradually disappearing sun, and enjoyed cuddling his little sister tightly, who rested her little head under Aang's chin.

"Aang," Gyatso started.

"Yes, uncle?"

"You like it here, don't you?" Gyatso asked. Aang looked up thoughtfully, one particular girl on his mind.

"Yes... I do."

oOoOoOo

The next day Aang went to school, like usual, and enjoyed talking to his new friends between classes. Though the day went by smoothly and quickly, he couldn't help the unnerving thoughts lingering in the back of his mind of the previous day. He felt sorry for his brother, to be honest. His parents had just died. He lost everything he had ever known and everyone he had ever loved, so he had every reason to be angry at the world.

Suddenly the bell rang, and Aang shot up from his desk, and walked over to Katara, who was still struggling with stashing all her notes and assignments into her binder.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright." She stuffed her remaining items into her bag, then walked into the crowded hallway along with Aang.

He was making his way towards his last period classroom, math in room 7A2, when-

"Wanna hang out in the park today?" Katara asked. He just stared blankly for a moment, still comprehending her question.

"Um... okay. Sure, but I have to ask Gyatso if I can go. Where do you-"

"Um... is the Baldwin park okay?"

"Oh, sure! I Haven't been there before," Aang said simply.

"Oh, well it's a beautiful park. It's got a gorgeous path that runs through it, that has cherry trees and flowers of all sorts running along it."

"Sounds cool."

"Oh, and the others won't be coming along. Yue has a huge project to do in one of her connections classes that has to be done in the next two days, and so does Sokka. Toph has way too much homework in social studies, and honestly, hanging out with Zuko alone is not very fun."

"Haha, true."

"Yeah. Well, here's class," Katara pointed out.

"Okay, talk to ya after school!" Aang called out to her.

The period went by surprisingly quick that day. After he had finished writing notes on the current unit in Algebra he was studying, he packed up his things, and walked out the door. He saw that Katara was already outside waiting for him.

"Hey Katara."

"Hey," she smiled.

"Okay, I just need to call my uncle and see if he'll let me go." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number, while Katara unconsciously twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Four minutes later, he hung up and slid his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Alright, I can go, but I have to be back by 7:30, an hour later than yesterday," Aang explained.

"Oh good, more time together!" Katara exclaimed, while Aang blushed. He definitely wanted more time with her.

oOoOoOo

"Katara, you were right. This place is beautiful," Aang said. The two were walking down a stone path, marveling at the brightly colored flowers and gaping at the bare, cherry trees.

"You know," Katara started, "even though they aren't in bloom, the cherry trees are still beautiful."

"Yeah, they are," Aang responded. They kept on strolling down the path until they came up to a comfortable looking wooden bench.

"Hey, do you want to sit down here?" He asked.

"Sure!" They rested on the bench for a few moments in awkward silence, and neither of them knew what to say to break it.

"Um... this is a park." Aang pointed out.

"Uh, yes it is." Katara replied confusedly. "You just figured that out?"

"No, what I meant is that this is a park, but I don't see any play equipment."

"Oh, the play equipment is on the other side of the park. You can't see it from the garden area." she explained.

"Ah. I see now."

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the first year that you've lived in Gaoling?" Katara asked.

"Actually, it is." He answered.

"Where did you move from?"

"The..um..The Southern Air Temple," He answered.

"Mind I asked why you moved?"

"My uncle got a job in Gaoling." Aang lied.

"What does he work as?"

"He works at home as a web site designer." Aang lied again.

"That's so cool!"

"What about your parents?"

Well, my dad works for the government," she answered. "He's apart of the defense council of the Pyeong Gye provinces of the Earth Kingdom. Gaoling is a city in the Pyeong Gye Province."

"I know... I live here," Aang informed her. He noticed that she hadn't mentioned anything about her mother...

"Oh, right. Forgot." She chuckled.

"So, why are you living here in Gaoling? You could be living in one of the larger cities, like Loa Zhei."

"Well, there's a a story behind that." Katara said.

"I'm listening." Aang smiled to her.

Katara stared intensely at the young monk for a moment, before taking in a deep beath.

"Well, a few years back, in the southern water tribe, my home, there were some massive floods. The whole Village was destroyed, and a ton of people died... including my mother," she said, and she slid her hand up to the little pendant which hung off a beautifully made necklace. 'This necklace was hers. Before she died... she gave it to me."

Aang sat there shocked for a moment. He was surprised that she was spilling out her heart to him, a person that she had only met a few days ago, but he didn't really mind. In fact, he sort of liked the fact that she trusted him and liked him enough to tell him this. He just wished he could tell her his story too..

"I.. I'm so sorry Katara. I know what it feels like to know a parent. Both of my parents died about a year ago..." At least that part was true.

"Oh, I didn't know," She said simply. "Is that why you're living with your uncle?" He nodded. Suddenly, Katara noticed tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Aang, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this subject up."

"No, it's okay," Aang replied. "You have to face these things eventually, you know?"

She nodded. The rest of the evening went by wonderfully. They mostly sat there on the bench, talking about whatever came to mind, sharing little tidbits of information about themselves to each other. Aang found out quite a bit about Katara, like the fact that she was smart, level-headed, very kind, and extremely caring.

After a while, they got up to explore the park, and they visited the playground (Aang enjoyed going down the slide while they were there,) Aang climbed up a tree, only to get his foot stuck in a branch, and literally had to cut the branch from the tree with air bending to free himself, and they found a abandoned frisbee and played with it for a while.

But time flew by, and it became 7:15 quicker than Aang could believe.

"Oh, I have to go home now, Katara," Aang informed her, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, it's okay Aang. We can hang out tomorrow at school." She responded. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and called Sokka, telling him to pick them up. After 5 minutes of arguing, Katara hung up and told Aang that they would be leaving for home within the next 10 minutes.

"Hey, while we're waiting, do you want to sit down on the bench again?" Katara asked.

"Sure!" The two friends sat down together, and stared out into the park garden.

"Aang, I really enjoyed this." Katara said brightly.

"So did I, but my ankle still hurts," Aang mumbled, and rubbed his ankle from where the branch was cutting into his skin. She just laughed.

"That was really funny!"

"Yeah... whatever." Aang murmured.

A few moments passed, and they just sat there is an awkward silence.

Aang looked over at her. Her mahogany colored hair was hanging over her shoulders in a way that reminded him of the goddesses Aang would see in old paintings, and her sapphire blue eyes were shining as brightly as the stars that were just beginning to peek through the fading light. Her neck was long and thin, not unlike that of a swan's neck. She was gorgeous.

Suddenly, Katara noticed Aang staring at her.

"Um... you're staring at me."

Aang felt his cheeks glowing as red as the roses that surrounded them in the garden.

"I'm sorry. It's just... never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Katara asked curiously.

"Well," Aang began to say hesitatingly, "It's just that the flowers... well... they're not the only thing thats beautiful in this garden."

Katara shot a shocked, embarrassed look to Aang, then he suddenly realized his mistake.

"Oh spirits, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said, that... that was stupid... why did I-"

"Oh no, Aang, I don't really mind." he looked over to her to see that she was wearing a cute, crooked smile and a deep, scarlet blush.

He was about to say something to her, when a loud honk was heard from across the street, followed by some obnoxious yelling.

"GUYS! HURRY UP! I NEED TO GET HOOOOME NOW!" belted Sokka.

Katara opened her mouth, ready to yell back at her brother, but she decided it was only a waste of her breath.

"Well Katara, that's our ride."

"Yup."


	4. Jealousy

**Kataang-is-MYLIFE chapter everyone! It's hers, not mine! We own nothing.**

"You're kidding me." Aang said to his Uncle.

"No, I'm not."

"This... this isn't happening!" Aang faced the other direction and tugged at his scruffy black hair in frustration.

"I knew it! I told you all this going to happen!" Afiko snapped. "This was just a whole waste of time, wasn't it? Moving to Gaoling was a mistake! Aang would be just as unsafe in the Southern Air Temple as he is here! I'm sorry for saying this, but he's still going to be hunted down, and most likely killed, and there is nothing he can do about it! He's a 14 year old kid, for Sprits sake!"

"Afiko, don't say that! You're scaring your brother!" Gyatso scolded. Afiko turned his head, and sure enough, Aang was jittering and pacing back and forth, mumbling quietly to himself, with Emily watching him on the couch.

"Children, Aang is fine! No one knows where he is, except for us and the Air Nomad government."

"Exactly, Gyatso!" Afiko yelled. "What if they find out from the Air Nomad government? What if they pressed the Air Nomads until they cracked and gave away our location, or what if they have spies working in the government, and they learn about everything?"

"I doubt that will happen, Afiko."

"I don't doubt it! It could happen! It probably will!" Afiko belted, his face turning a dark plum color. "We shouldn't be in Gaoling... we could be home right now... this is a waste of time."

"Afiko, what's done is done. We are here in the Earth Kingdom, and we aren't going back until this problem clears up." Gyatso explained, calm as ever.

"You mean _if _this problem clears up." He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt a small hand tug at his shirt.

"Afiko?" Squeaked Emily. She was looking up to her older brother with her large eyes wide and innocent. "What's going on? Why are you so mad?" She asked. The harsh expression on Afiko's face softened immediately as he looked upon his little sister.

He bent down and picked her up sweetly, then looked into her young face. "Don't worry Emily. It's nothing to worry about, honest."

"Nothing's wrong?" She asked.

He stared thoughtfully at his sister before answering. "Well, it's nothing that you need to worry about. Don't worry. Now, it's getting late!" He looked over at the clock, which read _9:14. _

As he set her down, he noticed she looked somewhat troubled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh... it's nothing."

"Emily... I know there's something." She glanced over at Aang quickly.

"Well... I was wanting Aang to sing me a song.. like he used to... but..."

"I'll sing to you." Aang stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "I'll even tuck you into bed. Come on.. lets go." Aang walked over to his sister and took her hand, then led her up the staircase to her white walled room. She pranced to her soft salmon colored bed and jumped onto it, and Aang bent over and placed the sheets over her tiny body.

"Okay.. you wanted me to sing. Let's see..." Aang began to sing a sweet, hauntingly beautiful melody that his own mother used to sing to him when he was little. He didn't know how he remembered the words to it, but he just sang it without forgetting any of the lyrics in the middle of the song.

"Your welcome, Emily." Aang patted her on the head, made sure she was tucked in, then walked out of her bedroom, turning off the lights on the way.

He sighed. He loved his Emily more than any older brother had loved a younger sister. She was sweet and precious, but he felt guilty. She was in danger, and she didn't even know it. He had to protect her, make sure that she was happy and unharmed. She meant the world to him, and he would gladly die for her.

He was just so scared.

oOoOoOo

"Aang, Come over here!" An Airbending girl named Pamu called over to him. She and a bunch of other Airbenders were gathered in a group in the crowded school hallways.

"Um, no thanks! I was about to go hang out with some other friends," he explained as nicely as he could. The girl, as well as the other Airbenders, were staring at Aang like he had just said something unforgivable.

"You're kidding, right?" Another Airbender asked, a tall and lanky boy named Yangtso.

"Um.. not really."

"Seriously Aang, get over here." Pamu snapped at him. Aang was beginning to feel pressured. He wanted to hang out with his new friends... but...

"Alright." Aang walked over to hi and joined in their conversation.

He wasn't really saying anything. He mainly just listened to what they were saying, and nodded at them occasionally.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder absentmindedly, but just as her did so, he caught a glimpse of Katara and the others. Suddenly, Zuko bent down and picked up Katara bridal style, and ran towards Sokka and Jet holding her, while she was trashing around in his arms. Just as he got close enough, he practically threw Katara at them, and she came crashing down along with Sokka and Jet.

Everybody in the hallway began to laugh, except for Aang. He just wished he could join them.

oOoOoOo

The school day was finally over, and Aang was exhausted. Four tests in one day just completely wiped him out.

He inhaled sharply, taking in the fresh, summer air. It felt good to walk outside of that suffocating prison people called school.

"Hey, Aang!" Someone called to him. He turned around, and smiled.

"Hi, Katara."

"Did you hear about Homecoming?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Wait... what? Homecoming? That's like, a month or two from now!"

"People have been talking about it," Katara shrugged.

"Already?" Aang grinned.

"Yeah."

"Well, what about it?"

"Are you going?"

But before Aang could reply, Pamu strode over, followed by Afiko and the other Airbenders.

"Come on, Aang," Pamu said, dragging him along.

Aang looked at Katara with longing but let himself be taken by his friends.

oOoOoOo

"So you let them control you?" Suki said into the phone.

Aang paused and then replied, "Yeah."

"Wait… why did you call _me_?" she asked.

Aang blinked. "I guess because you were the first person I could think of."

"Why not Katara?"

"I tried her actually but she wasn't picking up."

Suki laughed. "So I was the next person to come to your head?"

"Yeah."

"I suggest you just talk to them and tell them how you feel."

"I tried that… failed."

Suki was silent. "I don't know what else to say."

Aang chuckled. "It's fine, thanks anyway, Suki."

"Uh-huh."

He hung up and looked out the window. The sun was setting slowly and Aang felt his eyes get heavy. He was tired. Tired of the day and tired of his friends. He wanted them to see that he was more interested with people like him. Unique, outsiders, and not making him juggle 24/7.

He lay on his bed, thinking. But his brain began to shut down… down.

His eyes closed slowly… _Katara_, he thought, wondering why she was on his mind…

_Flying... he was flying. _

_The sun was shining brightly through large, white clouds, and golden pools of bright light were gleaming on his face. The whole landscape around him was bathed in a golden warmth, turning the emerald green trees to a soft brown, and the clear water glistened with yellow waves. It looked like a dream, with the dips of the hills and beautiful river that streamed across the land. A sight that no body could see, unless they were in the sky. Like he was. He was flying..._

_Suddenly, a mass of grey storm clouds appeared over his head. Lightning pierced the silent serenity, and thunder rolled across the valley, booming through his ears. Strong winds were forming, and rain drops the size of small rocks poured over the area. He was tossed from side to side in the freezing storm, gripping his bison's reigns tightly. With a sudden strong current of wind slapping across his face, he was knocked off the bison's back. _

_He was falling. _

_There was nothing to reach to, nothing to grab onto or to stand upon__that would end his terrifying plummet to certain death. For hours it seemed, he was falling. Endlessly, painstakingly falling. _

_He was going to die. _

_A voice, so familiar…_

"_You failed me…"_

_He didn't get who it was._

_But he kept falling, falling, falling._

"AANG!"

Aang woke with a jolt, coming face to face with Emily.

"Em? Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"You were yelling in your sleep. Are you talking about failing a test?" she asked.

"N- no," Aang said. "Just… Katara…"

"Who?"

"No… the voice was Katara. Why do I feel guilty about her?... Mother?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Em. Go back to bed," Aang said and kicked off his converse.

"Okay," Emily shrugged and walked out of his room.

Aang wondered of his position in the world… if it was his fault Katara's mother died.

oOoOoOo

"Katara!" Aang called from down the hall.

She turned to see the Airbender rush after her as she went to class after nutrition.

"Hey, Aang!" she chimed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the park this afternoon?" he asked hopefully.

"Are one of your little friends gonna tag along?" she said a bit crossly.

"No! I really want to hang out with you but they stick to me like a spider- fly on fly paper," Aang moaned.

"Oh, well, I'd love too," she said. "I'll just let Jet know to pick me up after an hour or so."

"Jet?" Aang said.

"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday and we're somewhat dating… I think," she said.

Aang felt something rise from the pit of his stomach. He wasn't familiar with it… nor did he know why it was happening.

"Oh," he said, his voice cracking a little. "That's cool. I'll walk anyways."

"Are you sure because-."

"You know what? I don't think I can do the park, actually."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I got a project."

"For what?"

"My connection class."

He felt awful. After he asked Toph what the feeling was, he felt something he never thought he could feel. Jealousy.


	5. Foreshadowing

**I've been banned from media on the weeks so I'm trying to write over the weekend. Here's a new chapter of Escaping to Drama. ATHPluver written. We own nothing.**

"Katara! Katara! Wait up!" Aang called down the hall.

Katara turned, still a little hurt from yesterday. Aang pushed his way through the crowd of students walking outside for lunch and reached her.

"Look, I'm sorry," he gasped, clutching his side.

"It's alright. I guess you're not the first one to be shocked by me and Jet. Well, we're not _dating_ but it's really weird," Katara smiled.

"Have you kissed?" Aang asked innocently.

Katara laughed. "No! Ew!"

Aang joined her. "But if you're 'somewhat' dating…"

"I don't know the status," Katara shrugged as they walked out into the lunch area.

Aang glanced over to his friends. They were sitting at their table, looking at him expectantly.

"You gonna go?" Katara said.

"No. They need to respect my wishes. I want to hang out with you guys," Aang said.

"Aang!" Afiko called. "C'mon."

Aang ignored his older brother and kept walking with Katara. They reached her table, where Sokka and Zuko were sitting on the top table, talking to Jet and Haru. Ty Lee and Mai were leaning on the table, sharing a bag of chips, and talking. Suki was sitting on the bench and texted stealthily. Smellerbee and Longshot were passing Teo around by wheeling him back and forth. Toph Bending a rock around her arm and hand. Yue was sitting next to Suki, keeping a look out for staff.

Aang sat next to Sokka and Katara sat next to Jet.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," Toph greeted. "Finally joined us?"

"I guess so. I just hope my other group doesn't try to kill me," Aang said, grinning nervously.

"Looks like one of them is gonna try," Suki said, looking up.

Pamu was stalking over, fists clenched.

"Uh- oh," Aang groaned.

"Aang!" Pamu yelled.

Aang pulled a fake grin and said, "Hey, Pamu."

"C'mon! We called you, let's go," she hissed.

"Um, no thanks. I'm hanging out with these guys today," Aang said.

Pamu glared at the other and then looked back at Aang.

"Are you an Airbender or not?"

"I'm an Airbender but I want to be with other people right now."

Aang's voice was beginning to rise.

"No! Aang, c'mon! You said you'd never stray!"

"Yeah, when I was liking hanging out with you guys! All you do is want me to entertain you or get you a snack. No, I'm hanging with people who share my feeling of separation from their Nations," Aang argued. "That's my final word. Goodbye, Pamu."

She shook with anger and looked at Katara with the deepest loathing.

"It's your fault," she growled.

"What?" Katara said.

"You convinced him to join you!"

"Hey, it's his choice," Katara said.

Pamu shot a blast of air at her but Aang redirected it.

"Stop it!" Aang shouted. "I choose to be here. Pamu, Airbenders are supposed to peaceful and except change. You have no spirit of our Nation."

"Aang, you caused us to leave. It's your fault."

"I caused nothing."

Pamu glared at him and stalked off.

"Whoa," Jet said.

"She's cranky," Mai said.

"She just needs to get used to this. We all do," Aang said, avoiding everyone's gaze.

-0-

Katara and Aang walked to the park from the liquor store, clutching two large pixie sticks the next day after school. Aang had a red flavor and Katara had a blue flavor. They wandered into the park and sat down in the grass.

"We should do this more often," Katara said.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, chewing on the end of his candy. "So, Halloween is in a couple of weeks huh?"

"Yup. What are you gonna be?"

"A Hogwarts student. How about you?"

"Princess Leia when she's Jabba's slave."

"Isn't she kind of sluty there?"

"That's the point. Scary Halloween turned into Sluty Halloween since the nineteenth century. Sokka's gonna be Luke when he comes out of a big battle. Fake scars, shirt torn, chest exposed."

Aang laughed. "Maybe I should loosen my tie, wear jeans, and just the collared shirt."

"Now you're getting it. Sokka and I are planning a party that evening. It's a Friday so we can stay up extra late."

"Cool. What's Zuko gonna be?"

"The DJ. Mai's gonna be a nightclub girl. Ty Lee's gonna be a naughty cheerleader, Suki is gonna be a sexy nerd, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot are going to be classic gangsters," Katara said, ticking her friends off of her fingers. "Matching outfits but nothing like the dangerous gang. Kind of Soprano or something. Black and white are going to be their colors. Teo is going to be Artie from Glee. Yue is going to be Sailor Moon. Toph is going to be a rock star from the 'backroom'. And Haru is going to be Ty Lee's football jock."

Aang gaped at Katara. "So much for Scary Halloween."

Katara laughed. "You should come to the party."

"I'd love too. What time?"

"Nine to Two," Katara said, smirking. "At night."

"Cool, I can finish taking Emily trick or treating by then," Aang said.

"How old is she?" Katara asked.

"Six."

"Cute."

"Hey, wanna come over right now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I can walk you home afterwards. I have to show you something."

"Sure."

They stood up and walked down a few blocks. Aang took out his keys and unlocked his front door. They entered a cozy little room, his living room.

"Aang is home!" a little voice called happily from the couch.

Katara went to look but something big and furry jumped onto her, knocking her over.

"Appa! No!" Aang said fiercely, dragging the thing called Appa off of his friend. "Sorry. Appa's always happy to meet new people."

"Appa?" Katara giggled.

"He's my Saint Bernard," Aang said.

Katara stood up, brushing off the dog hair. She looked at Appa with interest. He was white with a brown arrow like shape on his head, which trailed down his neck to his back and the tip of his tail. Several brown patches covered the rest of his body.

He was panting heavily, his brown eyes fixed on the new stranger. His tail was thumping on the wooden floor in excitement. Katara kneeled down on her knees and pet Appa on the head and scratched behind his ear. Appa's tail thumped harder and wilder, panting his warm breath in her face.

She grinned.

"He's awesome!" she said to Aang. "How hold?"

"Seven in dog years," Aang said.

"Big guy," she cooed.

"Aangy? How's that?" the little voice said.

Katara looked up from the dog to see a little girl with the biggest crystal grey eyes she's seen. She had waist length black hair and was looking at her with interest.

"This is my friend Katara, Emily," Aang said.

"Hello," Katara smiled softly.

She waved shyly and walked back to the couch to continue watching Spongebob. Katara stood and Aang smiled down to the floor.

"And, that's Momo," he said, pointing down.

She looked where his finger directed to see a brown and white, short haired cat. His ears were slightly larger and his eyes were emerald green. He meowed at Katara, rubbing his body on her leg.

"Any other animals?" she asked, grinning.

"No… well, Em has a hamster names Mr. Truffles," Aang said, scratching his the back of his head. "But not really. Ooh! Uncle once had a parrot but we let him go."

"Hello, Aang. Who's this?" a slow voice said from the kitchen door.

Aang looked around his shoulder to see his Uncle.

"Oh, hey! This is Katara. Katara, that's my Uncle Gyatso," Aang said.

Gyatso warmly stuck out his hand and Katara shook it politely.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Aang speaks of you highly," Gyatso said.

Aang and Katara blushed. Aang out of embarrassment and Katara out of Gyatso's flattery.

"Does he?" she giggled, poking Aang's ribs.

He winced with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it," Aang said.

"Well, will you be joining us for dinner?" Gyatso asked as he cleaned a dish with a rag.

"I dunno. I can ask my Grandmother but I don't want to be a bother-," Katara began but Gyatso waved her comment away.

"Aang's friends are always welcome. Besides, I'd like to get to know them better," he said humbly.

"Um, thanks. I can call my Gran right now," she said.

Katara took out her iPhone and clicked the screen until she landed on: _Home(Gran)_. She pressed it and put it to her ear.

It rang three times until someone picked up.

"Aqua residence!" Sokka's voice said.

"It's me," Katara said.

"Oh, hey sis!"

"Can I talk to Gran?"

"Why?"

"Just put her on!"

"No. Not until I know why."

Katara groaned. "I want to have dinner with Aang tonight."

"Fine, I ask her."

The line was silent and then Sokka's voice returned.

"Yes but you need to be home by nine," he said.

"Fine. Bye," Katara said.

"Late'."

She hung up and smiled.

"I can have dinner," she said.

"Wonderful! You and Aang can stay in his room until dinner is ready," Gyatso said.

The two teens walked down a hallway to Aang's room. A door was ajar two doors down the hall. They passed and heard Breaking Benjamin's song Breath coming from the room. Aang stopped at the door and peered inside, seeing Afiko on the computer. His room was a dark orange with posters of different bands. Books littered the floor along with paper. A wooden wardrobe drawer had pictures on it, along with burning incense and a golden Buddha. His bed was a futon on the floor with black covers and a black pillow. Afiko glanced over to his younger brother, his brown eyes cold.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just checking if you were home," Aang shrugged. "I thought you and Hanoi were going to check out the cave by the freeway."

"No, he was grounded," Afiko said, his eyes skidding to Katara. "What's she doing here?"

"She's joining us for dinner," Aang replied.

"Oh."

The older teen turned back to his computer.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Research for a project. Did you finish your homework?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then finish it."

"I will after she leaves."

"Then make her leave."

"Afiko!"

"I'm kidding."

"Yeah right."

Aang and Katara left and walked past another room. They glanced in. It was a pale pink color along the walls. A little bed with pink covers and a pink pillow with lace. Drawn pictures filled the wall above the bed. Several little toys were scattered along the floor, a toy chest thrown open. A little toy bison on the pillow of the bed. On a pale yellow cabinet, there was a little cage. Scratching was heard from the cage.

"That's Emily's room," Aang said as they continued to walk.

"Really?" Katara said sarcastically, grinning.

"Sorry about Afiko," Aang said. "He's still getting used to this life style."

"It's fine. Growing up with a big brother gets annoying," she replied.

"I guess you'd know all about that," Aang laughed.

She grinned and they entered a third room. It was a decent yellow color. Posters of movies and bands covered the walls. Pictures of family rested on a desk and a wooden wardrobe. Books were stacked high in a corner and the floor was surprisingly clean. A small flat screen was attached to another corner so Aang can watched it from his bed, which had a small, round beside table with a lamp, incense, a little Buddha and a dragon. A bison stuffed toy rested in the corner of the bed, which was pushed up against the wall with hanging pictures. Empty frames rested on the wardrobe. The sheets were a faded yellow and he had two pillows, one had a blue arrow on it and the other was a golden yellow.

"Nice room," she said, sitting on the desk chair.

"Thanks," he said and rested on his bed, kicking off his converse. "C'mon, Katara, relax."

She took off her converse and her jacket.

"Where do I-?" she began.

"Anywhere."

She left her jacket on the chair and tossed her shoes next to Aang's. Aang picked up a small, white remote and clicked it. The Beatles started to play from an iPod stereo by the door.

"Any news between you and Jet?" Aang asked.

"Well, I don't think we're dating anymore. I saw him flirting with Suki but I don't really mind. I never liked him that much anyway. We're still friends and all…," Katara said.

Someone began to bang on the door in the living room. Katara and Aang exchanged looks and walked into the living room to see who it was.

"Open up! Please!" a familiar voice cried.

Katara recognized it and pulled open the door. She was immediately hugged by someone who was shorter than her. It was Toph.

"Thanks goodness it's you! Familiar vibrations were here so I ran. Someone just tried to mug me or something!" Toph sobbed into Katara's chest. "I ran as fast as I could. They grabbed me and pulled me into the alley!"

"Uncle, call the police," Aang said quickly.

"It's okay, Toph," Katara whispered, shutting the door.

Gyatso was dialing the phone and asked Toph, "Did you know who it was?"

"I sensed a man in his twenties. Tall and lanky. I dunno what he was wearing. I couldn't tell because I ran away before I could get a good feel," Toph whimpered, shaking slightly.

"Hello? Yes, my nephew's friend was just pulled into the alley by a man in his twenties." Gyatso said. He waited for a moment until: "Tall and lanky, other than that, we don't know. The girl was blind." Waited. "Second time this has been reported…. Yes, thank you."

Gyatso hung up and turned to the three friends.

"They've been searching for a while for a man like that. They said they'll try to do something," Gyatso said. "Should I call your parents, Toph?"

"I don't live with my parents. I used to live with Zuko's Uncle," Toph replied. "I live with… no one. I spend the night at Zuko's but I don't live there. Occasionally I go to Ty Lee's or Yue's but nowhere in particular. My stuff is all at Iroh's."

"I know Iroh very well. I'll tell you what. You can live here with us," Gyatso offered. "It's better than wandering around. I can run by Iroh's and grab your things."

Toph let go of Katara and smiled at Gyatso… well, in his general direction.

"Thanks so much," she said.

"No problem. Aang, keep an eye on the soup. I'll be right back," Gyatso said.

With that, Aang's uncle walked out of the house. The sound of a car was heard and it soon faded.

"You think you'll be scared for life?" Aang asked.

"No, I won't. I was just so taken aback and it happened so fast that I couldn't fight," Toph said, sitting on a dining room chair.

"How'd you get away then?" Katara asked.

"Punched him in the face, first thing that I could do. I guess the cops won't find him because I probably messed up his ugly mug," Toph grinned and the three of them laughed.


	6. The Rescue

**Hey, I've been soooooo tired of school! Sorry about the wait! ATHPluver chapter. We own nothing!**

With a nasty sneer, Zhao cleared his throat.

"Miss Mizu?" he growled.

Katara snapped out of her daze and looked up from her notebook where she had doodled Aang's name in the corner and had little hearts dancing around it. She had been so bored with Zhao's lecture she felt as if she were in Harry Potter's Professor Binn's History of Magic class. She couldn't care less if Zhao was a talking ghost or not. She just wanted to get out of the class ASAP.

Of course, she had Japanese next and Joo Dee wasn't as exciting, with her dead panned voice, having them repeat phrases over and over in the foreign language. But Katara didn't care; Algebra was beyond her interest.

"I'm sorry?" Katara said, looking at Zhao, holding back a smirk, spotting his ridiculous side burns. He looked like a monkey to her.

"What was the answer to the question I was just asking you?" Zhao said, his lip curling.

Katara's face burned. She hadn't heard the question and knew if she asked him to repeat it, she'd look like a fool and Zhao would receive immense satisfaction. Katara felt all eyes on her. Toph, who was sitting to her right, nudged her. Katara looked at Toph sideways and the blind girl nodded to Aang, who was on Katara's left.

The Waterbender glanced at Aang surreptitiously. He sidled his notebook towards her and tapped the answer. She smiled at Zhao.

"X equals zero and Y equals negative 7," she replied smoothly.

Zhao's smirk vanished. He glared at her for a second and then returned to the board and wrote another problem. Katara, however, decided to shade the hearts around Aang's name.

And after what felt like another hour, the bell rang and Katara jumped out of her seat, stuffed her notebook into her bag and followed Aang out the door to their final class.

"Do I have to help you every time Zhao asks you a question and you're not paying attention?" Aang asked her, grinning.

Katara rolled her eyes. "No. Zhao just bores me to tears so I wasn't paying attention. By the way, can I copy your notes?"

"Katara!" Aang laughed.

"I'm sorry, Aang! But when it comes to Math, I don't bother," Katara said, sarcastically batting her eyelashes and giving him a puppy face.

Aang laughed again. "Sure. Whatever you want. But why can't you ask your boyfriend, Jet?"

"I told you this morning. We broke up after I left your house. He saw me in the Liquor Store when I was picking up Sokka's Coke©. He told me it wasn't working out and I told him 'What was your first clue?' We laughed about it and decided to be just friends."

Aang smirked. "Sounds like a fun time."

He handed her his orange notebook as they walked into class. Joo Dee was in the front of the room, writing Japanese calligraphy on the board. They sat down and Katara copied notes from his notebook. Sokka ran in, followed by Teo, Yue, Suki, and Zuko. Teo rubbed his hands, which were a raw pink. The girls clutched their sides and the other boys grasped their seats in agony.

"What happened to you guys?" Aang asked them.

"We ran from your pals," Zuko said, glaring at Aang a little. "Airbenders! Ugh, too damn fast."

"What!" Aang cried, standing up. "Why?"

"They just gave us the death look and said it was our fault you left their group," Teo said, now moving his hand through the air to calm its throbbing. "Yue tried wheeling me but we were running behind so I told her to go ahead."

"I'm so sorry," Aang groaned.

"No, Aang," Yue said sweetly. "It's not your fault. They're just…"

But Yue couldn't decide what Aang's friends were. She shrugged instead and the five of them strode over to their seats and sank into them, Teo rolling next to Yue. The late bell rang and Joo Dee turned to her class, a wide, slightly creepy smile on her face.

"Repeat after me," she droned.

For the rest of the period, Katara repeated the phrases after Joo Dee said them. She stuttered over one of the words and Aang snorted. Katara nudged him with a playful glare.

"What did you say?" Aang said after class as they walked towards the front of school.

"Nothing!" Katara hissed, blushing.

"What did she say?" Toph asked, appearing at Sokka's side.

"Instead of saying Aijou (eye-joe), feelings of love, she said it eye-jay. I don't even know what that means!" Aang grinned.

Katara glared at Aang, her cheeks flaring. The five in the class laughed and Toph snorted. Mai, Ty Lee, Bee, and Longshot caught up to them.

"What's up?" Mai asked, walking beside Zuko.

"Going to the park. It's Friday and I am ready to kick back!" Zuko said, grinning.

"Can we go by the jungle gym? I wanna practice some of my gymnastics," Ty Lee said, flexing her arms.

"Hey, where's your leader?" Katara teased Smellerbee.

"He's out with Haru. They're doing something that they're not telling us," Smellerbee said.

"I bet what they're doing is anything but good," Suki giggled.

"Not with goody-two-shoes Haru," Zuko pointed out.

Ty Lee turned to Zuko, her cheeks burning. "He is _not_ a goody-two-shoe!"

Zuko was taken aback. Mai smirked.

"Oh relax, Ty Lee," she said, patting her best friend's shoulder. "We all know Zuko's only picking on your boyfriend is because he wants to be apart of the trouble-making action."

Ty Lee's face turned even redder and muttered something along the lines of "not my boyfriend".

"Oh, _please_," Suki grinned. "We all know you can't keep your eyes off of him."

Ty Lee glared at her, turning even redder, if that were possible.

"C'mon, Suki," Katara warned. "Ty Lee isn't like that. She just has a little crush."

"Still, a crush is a crush," Yue teased as Ty Lee turned a dark shade of red. She muttered something about not having a crush.

They all laughed and walked out the front doors of their school. Cars were lined up, honking and other teens were yelling from the crosswalk. The gang walked a few blocks and ended up at the park. They all slumped into the grass by the playground and Ty Lee, followed by Suki, ran over to the monkey bars.

"G.L.H.S. is going to murder me," Zuko said, falling on his back.

"Yay! No more complaining!" Katara giggled.

Zuko glared at her and Katara blew him a raspberry. Aang took out his iPod and took out the earplugs. He clicked a song he knew everyone would like and they played over the speakers.

"So, what's the plan this weekend?" Aang asked them.

No one answered. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"So, nothing?" he said.

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Nada."

Sokka shook his head.

"Zip."

Aang laughed. "Alrighty then."

"I want cheese right now," Toph said randomly.

Everyone looked at her, suppressing grins.

"W-what?" Katara stuttered.

"I dunno. I just really want cheese," Toph shrugged.

They swapped glances and then laughed. Toph sat up and grinned.

"Random right?" she said.

"No!" Zuko said sarcastically.

"Don't kill the moment," Mai said to him.

"Aang!" a voice called angrily.

Aang groaned and looked over his shoulder to see Afiko striding towards him, followed by the rest of Aang's old group.

"What do _you_ want?" Aang said coldly.

"Let's go," Pamu growled, glaring at the others.

"Where? Vandalizing another Earth Kingdom highway?" Katara hissed, staring daggers at Pamu.

The Airbenders stared at Katara as if she had just said the worst swear word to them.

"What's it you?" Yangtso said to the Waterbender.

"It's just I thought Airbenders were a little more polite to other Nations, despite any feud," Katara said simply but acid seemed to spit from her words.

"Well, it's not _our_ fault we landed here in the first place," a stout boy named Chun said, glaring at Aang.

"Some friend you are," Mai said to them. "Blaming Aang for this."

"Yeah," Sokka said.

"Why don't you clear off and leave Aang with friends who actually care about him!" Smellerbee spat.

"And why don't you start acting like Airbenders?" Zuko said. "Not a gang."

Afiko looked at Zuko like he very much wanted to punch him. Zuko, who was the same age, gave him a similar look.

"Okay," Aang said, getting up. "You guys need to leave."

"I don't think we will," Chun said hotly.

"Go or I'll make you," Aang said, the other boys standing up from behind him. Longshot even rubbed his knuckles.

The nomads were taken aback and with one more glare sweeping the gang, they stormed off. Occasionally one of them cast a dangerous glare over his or her shoulder. A short girl named Yoko, who just so happened to be the girl Katara had seen Aang tickling during the first day of school, even blew a raspberry at them.

-0-

Katara once again had to run down to the liquor store to grab another soft drink for Sokka. It was around six o'clock and the lights started to dim around Gaoling. As she walked down the street, she heard a noise from the alley next to her. Her stomach did a back flip. She glanced nervously around her, thinking of Toph's attack earlier in the week.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

A small chuckle came from the alley and Katara broke off into a run down the deserted sidewalk. Flat-footed running was behind her, coming closer. Katara felt her heart in her throat as she tore down corner, not daring to turn to look at him.

_Almost home!_ she thought desperately.

"You can't get away from me, girl!" a raspy voice called gleefully.

"Help!" Katara cried.

The steps came closer as the two of the rounded another corner, near another alleyway. A cold hand grabbed her wrist and Katara screamed as she was dragged into the alley. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to tear away from the man.

Next thing she new, he was pinning her up against the wall, laughing manically. His hot, disgusting breath was on her neck as he stuck a gun to her head.

"Try to escape and I'll kill you," he growled. "Give me all your money."

Katara whimpered, thinking this was it. She couldn't do anything, not even Waterbend this man to the wall. His finger began to close on the trigger-

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice roared and the man was thrown off her body. The gun was fired close to her head, but missed by mere inches. She ducked in fear.

Katara felt a blast of wind fly past her body and a flash of orange and yellow soared past her.

_Aang, _she thought, breathing hard.

And sure enough, Aang had pinned the man down. The police were there in a heartbeat.

The man who had attacked Katara was the very same man who had gone after Toph. His name was Biyu Ha. As soon as the police dragged him off, Katara and Aang walked out of the alley and Katara threw herself onto him, hugging him, quivering.

"Thank you," she gasped into his shoulder.

"No problem," he said modestly.

"No, you saved me, Aang. How'd you know?" she asked him.

"I heard you scream. I was in Iroh's teashop and I told him to call the cops. I came after you myself, knowing it could've been too late if we waited."

Katara looked at him, shocked to hear he was willing to risk his own neck to help her.

"He had a gun on him. It nearly took your head off after I blasted him off you. I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head, a quivering smile on her lips. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"Barely," Aang grinned and he walked her home.

After explaining to Sokka what happened, her brother nearly hit the roof with horror.

"But! Aang rescued me," Katara said, calming him.

"Yeah, but- wha-?" Sokka said.

"He rescued me from Ha," Katara repeated.

Sokka gaped at Aang, who was mildly interested in an old Water Tribe relic that was on the mantle piece. He seemed like the entire dilemma was nothing more than helping his best friend ace a very unimportant test.

"You saved her?" Kanna said to Aang, who had been listening tensely.

"What? Oh, yeah," Aang said, turning to Katara's grandmother. "It was nothing really."

"Are you kidding?" Sokka said, cracking a grin. "You act as if it were no big deal, Aang! You _saved_ Katara!"

Aang shrugged. "It was-."

Katara suddenly kissed his cheek and he blushed fiercely.

"Stop being modest, Aang. I owe you my life," she whispered against his pale skin. Shivers went down his spine.

-0-

After recounting the events that had happened the eve before, the gang stared at Aang as if he was Spiderman (who just so happened to be Aang's favorite superhero) and he had just rescued Mary Jane from the Green Goblin. They were all at Zuko's house in his room.

"So the same guy who tried to get his way with me tried to have his way with you?" Toph said.

"Yup," Katara said.

"Was his face all messed up?" Toph said hopefully.

"Yeah, there was blood on his shirt from where you had hit him," Aang said, grinning at Toph.

"Sweet!" Toph cried, punching the air.

"So, are you alright?" Jet asked, who apparently had asked Haru to help him study, not cause trouble.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katara said, smoothing out her jeans. "I'll be fine. Ha got life in prison. He might actually, according to Aang's Uncle, get the death penalty. His crimes are far worse than what he tried to do toy Toph and I."

"I hope so," Haru said, crossing his arms. "That guy's a jerk."

"We already discussed that, Haru, darling," Smellerbee teased.

They all laughed and Haru's face flushed.

"So!" Sokka said, making everyone jump. "Let's discuss Homecoming!"

"No," everyone said in unison.

"Why not?" Sokka demanded.

"It's in November," Yue said. "It's barely October."

"Yeah, Sokka. Besides," Ty Lee said, "ask Yue to the dance if you're so desperate."

Sokka blushed madly and Yue smiled at him.

"I'd say yes anyway," she said sweetly.

"Really?" Sokka beamed and perked up.

"Yeah," Yue said, a blush tinting on her face.

Sokka jumped into the air and burned his hand on Zuko's lamp. She yelped and crashed onto Zuko's bed, making the others howl with laughter.


	7. Perfect Friday

**Well… I haven't heard from Kataang-IS-MYLIFE for quite a while. I hope she's alright. **** I wish you the best. So, to keep you guys from waiting fro a month or two, here's a new chapter. And, Kataang-IS-MYLIFE, if you see this, I do want you to enjoy this chapter. I used the Katara part based off of something on your profile. We own nothing.**

"Are you telling me that he's been placed in the _exact_ area I told you not to place him?" the general growled.

"Well, sir, the other places were inhabited by others you said he shouldn't have contact with," an agent muttered.

The general stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"_If he has contact with that Water Tribe girl, our attempts are fruitless!_" the general roared.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Bato," the general said.

"Do you mean… Katara?" Bato asked.

"Yeah… yes. You're best friend's daughter."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"He meets her, bam, he can master Waterbending after freshman year. Next, that blind girl and then Prince Zuko. They'll become his masters and he'll gain the Avatar powers. He'll be able to overthrow our government."

"But the Avatar is supposed to protect the world," the agent pointed out.

"He's too young. He already knows of the Avatar powers and is forbidden to tell anyone," the general said. "He doesn't know, however, the fall of the Southern Air Temple is on his brother, Afiko. He's our inside information. He says that Aang has had contact with Katara."

"So?" Bato said.

"Well, I'm sure she told him the cock and bull story to him about her mother being killed in a flood and her father working for us," the general said.

"Yes, that's what she and Sokka are told to say," Bato said slowly. "They both know Hakoda's in the Navy. But what does that have to do with anything."

"Afiko claims they're the closest friends at the school they attend," the general explained, picking up a letter. "He says, and I quote, 'They're absolutely inseparable. They have all the same classes and partner up in every project. Aang, I'm afraid to tell you, is very attached to her and even saved her from a mad man.' This is bad."

"Hold on a minute. Their friendship is bad?" Bato asked. "What's wrong with Aang trying to fit in like the normal boy he is."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing if he _were_ a normal boy," the general said.

"What's wrong with the other kids we placed there?" asked an official.

"Slide show please!" called the general.

A screen dropped down and a picture of Toph showed up.

"Toph Bei-Fong is a local from Gaoling. She was born there but her parents moved to Ba Sing Se. We were going to place her there after she left the Middle School with the other Earth Kingdom kids," the general explained. "But she ran off to Gaoling and met Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, and General Iroh, old friends of hers.

"She lived with them but Afiko told me that she moved in with the Avatar recently." A picture of Zuko showed up. "Nothing major with him really. He was moved by his father's demand and Ozai placed him with his sister and uncle. We already had plans to moved just Zuko and Iroh but Ozai wanted Azula too."

A picture of Ty Lee and Mai appeared. "They moved with Zuko and his sister. Mai, I believe, lives with her grandmother and Ty Lee with her aunt and uncle."

"What about the rebels, Haru, and Teo?" asked Bato.

"Oh, they're just there by the Earth Kingdom's request," the general said. "We all know Aang's situation but let's turn to the Water Tribe kids."

A picture of Sokka appeared. "This boy wasn't a big part of the plan but we needed him with his sister to avoid suspicion." The final picture had Katara on it. "Now she's probably our biggest threat in Gaoling."

"What in the world are talking about?" Bato demanded.

"If Aang's attached to her, he won't let her go. She's a Waterbender and will probably coach him. She thinks her mother was killed in a flood but we know Kya was killed by an assassin to take Katara away. She was the last Southern Waterbender so the Fire Nation was on the hunt for them. But what we need now… We need someone on the inside… Bato!"

"Yes, sir?" Bato said.

"The kids think you're in the Navy with Hakoda, correct?" the general asked.

"Yes."

"Go and visit. Report on their everyday activity and such."

"But… sir. No, I'm not going to spy on my best friends kids!" Bato roared.

"You have no choice," the general said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Get going then. Who knows what plan they're making…"

-0-

Katara and Aang sat on their chairs looking at the Dean. He glanced at each of them in turn.

"You two know better than to write on the bathroom walls. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both detention and a vandalism referral," he said. He paused for a minute. "What did you write anyway, Katara?"

"I wrote, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware,'" Katara said softly, thinking of the dare Sokka and Zuko forced upon her.

The Dean looked at her for a second. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"You actually put that?" he gasped, clutching his side.

"Yeah… her brother dared her," Aang said. "I was told to keep a lookout."

"Um… okay," the Dean grinned. "How about a lunch detention and you have to clean off the writing."

"You're not going to give us a weeks detention?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"Well…," the Dean leaned in close. "You're very lucky that's my favorite book out of the Harry Potter series."

Aang and Katara exchanged looks of surprise. The Dean wrote down their punishments and handed it to the two of them.

"You can go," he said, nodding to the door.

They thanked him and walked out of the office and through the doors to the lunch area, where lunch was in session.

"That was close," Aang grinned. "I thought I'd get in knee-deep trouble."

"I find it unfair you got a detention," Katara said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, did you know some people get arrested because they didn't try to stop a fight?" Aang said.

"Really?" Katara said, gaping at him. "But that's so unfair!"

"I dunno how the law works," Aang replied simply. "It's just the way things are."

"Well, they should change that law," Katara said stubbornly. "I mean, what can you do to stop the fight? You don't want to get in it and get punched."

"You could call the cops," Aang pointed out.

"Stop ruining my perfect logic!" Katara said, glaring at him playfully.

"Ooh, I'm soooooo sorry, madam," Aang teased. "Your logic _is_ perfect."

Katara rolled her eyes, grinning ear to ear. They walked over to their table. Yue smirked.

"Get in big trouble?" she asked.

"No," they both said.

Suki raised her eyebrows. "Really? I heard the Dean is pretty tough."

"Well, not this time," Katara said, sitting down.

"Ten bucks, Sokka. Cough up," Toph said, holding out her hand.

Sokka grumbled inaudible and pulled out a single ten. He crammed it into Toph's hand and then crossed his arms.

"Why?" Katara said.

"They bet you wouldn't get in big trouble. Toph said you wouldn't and he said you would and so, Toph won," Haru replied.

-0-

The bell ran for the end of the day and Katara walked out of the room with Sokka and Aang. Aang was coming over to do a project with her. They strode outside and down a few blocks to their house. As Sokka pushed the door open, he spotted someone in the dining room with Kanna.

"Bato?" Sokka gasped.

"Who the what now?" Aang said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bato!" Katara said happily, rushing over to greet him.

"Sokka! Katara!" Bato said, his Navy uniform still on. "It's so good to see you."

"Aang," Katara said, turning to her best friend. "This is Bato. He's in the Navy with me Dad."

"I thought your Dad worked for the Pyeong Gye provinces," Aang said, confused.

"That's what we need to tell people," Sokka replied. "So we won't give away their location or cover."

"I didn't lie on purpose," Katara said quietly. "Really. I was just told not to tell anyone."

"It's fine," Aang said, smiling. "I understand. C'mon, we need to work on the Science project."

"Right," Katara agreed. "We'll catch up later, Bato."

"Of course," Bato said.

The two strode into Katara's room, only to be greeted by a, now larger, husky.

"Down, Kenya," Katara said firmly.

The puppy panted and leaped onto Katara's bed. The friends sat on the floor and pulled out their notes and textbooks.

"We need to do a really good model," Katara said. "I only have a C in that class and I need a good grade or my phone will be taken away."

"Is that the only reason?" Aang chuckled.

"No. But I want to have a good report."

She grabbed her laptop off the desk and then sat on the beanbag chair.

"Okay… Names, teacher and period, subject, aaaaand date," she murmured as she typed. "Alright. Earthquakes."

"Awesome," Aang said, molding a large ball of clay into a large sphere. "All we need now is the written report and the model and we are done," Aang said.

"Yay," Katara smiled.

-0-

The two of them left the clay to dry and walked outside to Katara's backyard, to let Kenya do her business.

"It's a beautiful day," Katara mused. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah… you are," Aang said softly.

"What?" Katara said, turning to him.

"Oh!" Aang said, blushing madly. "Nothing. Just agreeing with you."

"Hey, we're having a movie night tonight. Just me, Sokka, Toph, Mai and Zuko," Katara said. "Wanna join us?"

"I'd love too!" Aang grinned. "Why not the others?"

"Gran wanted less noise."

He snorted. "We're loud no matter what."

"You're right," she giggled. "C'mon, let's go inside and pick out the movie."

"Alrighty," Aang said.

They strode in and kneeled in front of the DVD holder in the living room.

"Let's see. We finalized the second _X-Files _movie, _Jaws_, the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and _Blades of Glory_," Katara said. "Which one do you want?"

"I've never seen the second _X-Files_," Aang said. "I really wanted to see that."

"Alright then," Katara said. "Then we have our movie."

Sokka walked in through the door with Zuko, Mai, and Toph behind him.

"Hey," Sokka said. "What're we watching?"

"_X-Files_," Aang replied.

"Ooh, I was hoping for that one," Sokka said.

"I heard it was okay," Mai shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna pop in some popcorn," Sokka told them, walking into the kitchen.

"Why are you here Toph?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I had nothing to do after my homework so, hey," Toph replied, flopping down on the couch with Mai.

Zuko sat next to Mai and placed an arm around her. Aang and Katara sat next to each other on the loveseat. Sokka came inside with Cokes©, popcorn bowls, and other snacks and sodas.

"Pop in that movie!" Toph demanded. "I'll listen to it."

"Yes, ma'am," Sokka teased.

They neared the end of the movie where the victim was being drained of her blood and everyone had their own opinions of the movie.

Zuko's pale face had drained all color possible. Katara was so freaked out; her head was buried into Aang's shoulder, shaking a little. Every so often, she'd sneak peeks but made a small squealing noise and clutch herself to Aang, who was horrified and closed his eyes but kept a firm, protecting grip on Katara.

Sokka's eyes were widened in horror and Toph had clamped her hands over her ears and kept her feet off the ground and was hiding her face in Sokka's chest. Mai was just staring at it.

"This is worse than the first one," Mai said simply, sipping her drink.

Katara whimpered and buried herself deeper into Aang's shoulder.

"It's alright," Aang told her and tightened his grip. "I've gotcha."

The movie ended soon but Katara didn't dare leave his side. She had drifted off to a small doze during the last ten minutes. Aang didn't mind. Today was a nice Friday evening and if she was comfortable, he wouldn't complain.

Everyone ended up sleeping in the living room. Katara and Aang had positioned themselves during their slumber so she was lying on him and he was holding her to his chest. Sokka and Toph had slipped off the couch and she had ended up cuddling up on his side. Mai and Zuko were leaning on each other drowsily and lazily. Bato came in after using the restroom and saw Aang and Katara sleepily soundlessly. With a heavy heart, he took a picture of it with his phone and send it to his boss, knowing he was betraying Katara and Sokka's trust.


	8. Dates Are Dumb Right?

**Escaping to Drama is totally awesome! All for you guys and of course Kataang-is-MYLIFE! ATHPluver chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy. Cute Kataang in this one. I own nothing.**

The day was unusually cloudy as Aang made his way to English. He stepped in the classroom and sat down, pulling out his notebook for class. Toph strode in, followed by Katara and they both looked very angry. That sat with him and each made a noise of annoyance.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked. "I was in the nurse's helping Chan with that acid burn office during lunch."

"Yes," Toph said, burying her face in her hands. "Jet was being such a jerk to Teo!"

"Isn't he always a jerk?" Aang said, twirling his pen in his hand.

"Yeah but it was during a moment when he should've just kept his big mouth shut," Katara told him, pulling out her pen.

"What's he done now?" Aang said.

"Teo asked me to Homecoming," Toph began, a blush drifting on her cheeks. "I was about to say yes and then Jet had to jump in and announce it."

"I punched him in the arm and told him to shut up but instead he kept running his mouth," Katara added.

"Teo got all embarrassed and wheeled away before I could give him an answer," Toph said.

"That's too bad," Aang said. "I'm really sorry, Toph."

"I'll just tell him next period," Toph said.

"Homecoming," Katara said. "It's just stupid. Seriously. Everyone makes such a big deal about it. I know for a fact that Jet was totally embarrassed when he asked Suki out. He was just being a big hypocrite."

"Well, aren't you gonna go?" Aang asked her.

"I dunno," she said. "No one's asked me so I was just thinking about staying home or going to the movies or something." She sighed. "Y'know. A lonely night."

Aang looked at her with concern. She didn't seem that happy about not going… but she didn't seem like she cared. It looked as if she didn't care if she went or not. Toph had a similar look.

"Well…," Aang said. "Maybe someone will ask you."

Katara snorted. "Yeah right."

Mrs. Wu walked in and began their lesson. Aang wasn't really paying much attention. Was Katara really holding that type of attitude because of some silly High School dance? Maybe she really wanted to go but she was too afraid someone would reject her. Perhaps it was because she was afraid it would be a joke. Maybe she just didn't care.

-0-

The bell rang for the end of the day and Aang was walking to the park. His mind on whether or not he'd go to the dance. He was a little hungry so he stopped by the Liquor Store to grab some Skittles. After he paid, he decided to take his homework to the park and finish it there. Homeroom was now moved to the final period of the day and so Aang had finished most of his work there.

He found a nice area under the shade of a tree. He took out a pencil (he usually uses a pen) so he could finish his Math Homework. His mind lingered on how happy Teo was when Toph told him she'd go with him. Yue and Sokka had been discussing their plans for the dance. Pretty much everyone in the group, with the exception of Katara and himself, had a date to Homecoming.

_Katara was right_, he said. _People care too much about dances._

He looked down at his paper he borrowed from Katara during Math. He finished the bottom problem and then he turned over the paper.

That's when something caught his eye.

In the corner of the paper was his name with little, shaded hearts dancing around it. His name was written in Katara's handwriting. He felt his face burn and his heart swell.

Does this mean she likes him?

Aang turned the paper over again, closed his eyes, and then turned it back over once more. It was still there. So he wasn't imagining it! Aang blinked a few times and then dug through his backpack and pulled out a fresh sheet. He copied down all of his Math problems from the front of the paper with his name on it. He grabbed some scissors and cut off his name in Katara's handwriting.

He crumbled up the cut paper and tossed it in the garbage next to the tree and put his little name clip in his pocket. Aang stood and stuffed the completed sheet in his binder and rushed to Katara's house. He passed her window on the way to the front door. He stopped dead and glanced into her room.

She was on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to her iPod. Kenya was lying on the rug, taking a nap. Katara was mouthing the words to the song she listened to. He stared at her, thinking how pretty she looked.

Aang shook his head, reminding himself of the mission here and then he ran up to the front door. He knocked on the door twice and then rang the bell. He heard Kenya bark once.

The door opened and Katara was standing there, her iPod in her hand, one ear bud in her right ear. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Aang," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Katara," he said, smiling back at her.

She stepped to the side to let him in and he walked inside, tossing his backpack by hers. She closed the door as Kenya trotted out. The husky spotted Aang so she bounded forward, tail wagging fiercely. She jumped up on him happily, licking his face.

"Kenya!" Katara groaned, pulled the dog off her friend. "Cut it out."

Aang, however, was laughing as he wiped dog slobber off his face.

"Something you wanted?" Katara asked.

Aang looked mildly surprised and then he came back to his senses.

"Yes," he said. "Wanna go outside for a second?"

"Sure," she said.

The two of them walked outside. She put her iPod and ear buds in her pocket. They sat down on the low brick wall with a large tree within the wall.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um… Well," Aang began. "I was just wondering if you…"

He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yes?" she urged.

"If you wanted to go to… the dance with me?" he said quietly.

Katara's face turned pink and a small smile etched her face.

"You want to go with me?" she said.

He nodded, not meeting her blue eyes.

"Only if you want to go," he said. "I mean, today you were saying how no one would ask you but I really don't see why they wouldn't. You're the nicest girl I know and I think you deserve a date- erm I mean, uh, escort- to the dance."

His face was burning. The only reason he had the courage to ask her out was because of the doodle on the Math paper. It was sudden but he thought he would at least make her feel like she wasn't the best of a bad situation. No, she was a sweet girl and she deserved to have a great night at her first High School dance.

"Aang," she said softly. "I'd love to go with you."

"You would?" Aang said, looking at her.

She nodded, her smile growing. Aang grinned a goofy grin.

"Great!" he said happily.

Katara giggled. "Thanks for asking me. I had no idea you would ask me."

"Who wouldn't ask you?" Aang said.

She laughed and nudged him.

"You're ridiculous," she said. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling.

**So everyone had a date! Kataang moments are the best! Review please!**


	9. Sappy Halloween

**Here's the Halloween special for Escaping to Drama. Happy Halloween my friends…. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I own nothing.**

Aang and Toph headed up the driveway to Katara and Sokka's house for the Halloween party. Aang was adjusting his red and gold tie that hung loosely from his neck.

"I'm never going trick-or-treating with your little sister again," Toph told him as they reached the door.

"Why not? You got candy," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah and Afiko was suddenly acting like a regular teenager and crying 'guitar slut loose!' at everyone as he is pointing to me," she said bitterly.

"I have no idea what that was all about to be honest," Aang said truthfully. "He's never acted like that ever since we moved here. I mean, he would constantly be a goofball before… well, I just hope this is a sign he's returning to normal."

He knocked on the door and Kenya barked loudly. The door opened and Katara stood there in her Princess Leia slave outfit. Aang tried his hardest keeping his jaw from dropping. But he had to admit his homecoming date was awfully pretty. She even had fake chains attached to her wrists and ankles.

"Hey, guys," she grinned, stepping aside to let them in. "Right on time."

The two walked inside and saw Kenya had a strap on her back that looked like a mini headless horseman was riding her. Zuko was at the DJ table, mixing some tapes and Sokka was placing chips and dip onto the coffee table. Mai walked out of the kitchen was her nightclub girl costume on.

"Well, well, well," she said, smirking. "It's Harry Potter and a Guitar Hero."

"Hello to you too, Mai," Aang said.

The doorbell rang and Kenya bounded back to see who the intruder was. Katara opened it and Yue stepped in, followed by Teo. Suki slipped in along with them, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot in tow. Ty Lee soon skipped in, Haru at her side.

"Yay! Everyone's here," Sokka said. "Let's get this party started! Zuko- hit it!"

Zuko glared at him for a second before turning up the music and the party began to a mash up of Forever by Chris Brown and Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Where's your Grandmother?" Aang asked over the music to Katara.

"She's at some place playing cards with a couple of friends," she replied. "She'll be back before the party ends though."

"So she knows?" Ty Lee said.

"Of course," Sokka piped in getting down on his knees and pretending to play the air guitar. "Do you really think we'd throw a party without her knowledge?"

"To be honest," Suki said, grinning. "Yes. I do."

"Hardy har, har," Katara smirked. "Ooh! I love this song!" she beamed as Zuko switched it to Just the Way You Are mashed up with Marry You. "Wanna dance, Aang?"

"Wha-?" he said, staring at her.

"Dance," she repeated, smiling. "C'mon!"

"Um, sure!" he grinned, taking her hand and dancing to the song with her.

The party went on for a good two hours until a loud bang was heard from the door.

"Open up! We got a noise complaint," shouted a deep voice from the other side of the door.

Zuko turned off the music and Sokka opened the door. A cop was standing there looking a little disgruntled.

"Uh, hello?" Sokka said nervously.

"Do you guys know how loud you are?" the cop asked, glancing over at the others of the group.

"N-no, sir," Katara said. "Zuko, how loud was the music?"

"It wasn't too loud I don't think," Zuko replied honestly.

"Any alcohol at this party?" the cop said.

"No. Not at all," Katara said.

"Drugs?"

"No, officer."

"Can't you kids just go trick-or-treating?" the cop said, smiling slightly.

"We already went, sir," Aang said, pointing to the bowl of candy Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Katara had gathered from their candy hunt around the neighborhood before the party started.

"We're also not out past curfew," Jet said, grinning. "So technically, we're not doing anything wrong."

"Right," the cop chuckled.

"Wait, who complained about us?" Mai asked.

"Some teenage kid a few blocks over. He said he could hear your music from his house," the cop replied.

"Wait... wouldn't our neighbors tell us if we were being too loud?" Sokka asked Katara.

"Yeah. Our neighbors are very open about that," Katara agreed.

"Afiko!" Aang and Toph said in unison.

"He must've called," Smellerbee said.

"Was it from Kueng Street?" Aang said to the cop.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was," the cop said.

"That was my brother. He's not too happy with me going to this party. He doesn't like my friends," Aang told him.

"Well, I'm sorry. Look, I'll ask around the neighborhood if your being too loud and if they say no, you won't here from me again," the cop said. "Have fun."

He nodded at them and left the group alone. They all exhaled in relief and glanced at each other.

"What a buzz kill," Haru said.

"You said it," Suki agreed.

"Here, here," Teo said.

"I seriously have no energy left," Yue moaned.

"Yeah, you guys should head home," Sokka agreed. "It's almost midnight." He sighed. "Maybe next year we can stay up until we all get sugar crashes."

"Sounds like a plan," Jet smirked.

And, one by one, they left the party, leaving Katara and Sokka's party with stomachs full of candy and pizza and brains tired. Aang turned to face the siblings before he left.

"I'm so sorry about Afiko," he said. "This would've never happened if he wasn't such a jerk."

"It's okay, Aang. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Katara said, smiling faintly.

Aang sighed, knowing she was a little annoyed with his brother. "See you."

When he got home with Toph, she went off to their room and Aang stormed to Afiko's with a bucket of cold water. He entered his brother's room and dumped the water onto the sleeping teen.

"What the-! Aang!" he roared, shooting out of bed. "What the heck is wrong with you!"

"You called to cops on us! Why in the world was that necessary!" Aang shouted.

Gyatso came running into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he gasped.

"Afiko is what's wrong!" Aang cried. "He ruined a fun night tonight by calling the police on us!"

"He just dumped water on me!" Afiko yelled.

"Boys! BOYS! Please… calm down," Gyatso said. The brothers were breathing hard, glaring at each other.

"Aang, I know you are mad but that does not give you the right to throw water upon him," Gyatso said. "Afiko, I told you Aang was going to this party. You had no right to call the police and have it end early just because you don't like his friends."

"But- but he's not supposed-!" Afiko spluttered.

"Enough!" Gyatso said sternly. "Afiko, I am going to have to punish you and Aang for misbehaving tonight. Aang, you're losing privileges for your Wii for the month of November." Aang gaped at him it shock and anger. "Afiko, you are grounded and banned from Xbox for a month."

"What!" Afiko moaned.

"No, both of you, bed," Gyatso said firmly.

Aang sighed and walked to his room and Afiko changed his sheets and sank into his futon, scowling.


	10. Homecoming

**Homecoming.**

**I own nothing.**

Aang stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie nervously. Toph was hiding her head under her pillow, grunting in anger.

"Would you relax?" he said, using his hand to comb through his hair. "It looks nice."

"I hate it," she mumbled. "I hate it. I hate it."

"You wanted shorter hair and that's what you got. And those contacts really helped you with your vision," Aang pointed out.

"The contacts are great, don't get me wrong. I just hate my new hair cut," Toph replied shortly, removing her head from under her pillow to look at Aang. Her hair was now neck length and scruffy and her contacts highlighted her eyes to give them a hazel color.

"You have to get ready for the dance. It's tonight… in about an hour. Your dress is in the bathroom."

Toph snorted. "My dress looks like I've been rolling in grass."

"Just get ready, okay? You don't need make-up. Just be yourself."

"If I be myself, the gym would be underneath the ground."

Aang smirked and Toph left to get herself prepared for the dance.

Around seven, Aang and Toph were dropped off in front of the school with Afiko. Gyatso told them to have a good time and then drove away. Afiko walked away from them to join his friends. Toph noticed Sokka and Katara waiting in line for entry. She poked Aang in the ribs and they strode over to them. Katara was positively thrilled to see Toph's new look.

"Oh Spirits! You look so adorable!" Katara squealed.

"Keep it down, will you?" Toph hissed, pink in the face. "I'm still adjusting to this."

"How's seeing?" Sokka asked, grinning.

"It's not too bad. I don't see what's so great about it," Toph said. "A lot of people are really ugly."

Sokka roared with laughter and Katara rolled her eyes.

"You're one of them, Snoozles," Toph smirked.

The oldest of the four shut up and the other three laughed. Zuko and Mai walked over with Yue and Teo. Teo commented on how cute Toph looked tonight and Toph thanked him, her face reddening even more. Yue held onto Sokka's arm as they all waited. Suki and Jet joined the group, followed by Smellerbee and Longshot. And finally, Ty Lee and Haru showed.

Everyone finally entered and the gym was jam-packed with the theme: Black Diamond. Music was loud and making the gym vibrate with the beats. Katara and Aang looked at each other with surprise. This wasn't what they were expecting.

"Well," Aang said loudly, over the pounding music, "shall we get inside the dance mob?"

Katara glanced at the dance floor that was packed, fit to burst, with students. It was more like a rave than anything else.

"Let's wait for the grinders to leave," Katara replied, grinning as she spied a couple dancing a little too dirty to be described.

Aang laughed as Sokka pulled Yue into the middle of the dance floor, followed closely by Jet and Suki. Mai and Zuko just looked at each other in discomfort after they spotted the dirty dancers. Teo wheeled over to a seating table so he could sit with Toph. The other two couples disappeared into the crowd as it expanded.

"This is really weird," Aang grinned.

"November sucks," Katara commented. "Seriously. There's so much to do."

"C'mon, a slower song is on," Aang said as the DJ played a slow song, that made the entire gym seem to become a little more romantic.

"I have two left feet," Katara joked.

"Oh well. Let's just have fun."

He took her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. She paused, a little nervous. But when she gazed upon his smile, she followed him into the middle and they began to dance. And she felt as if it was just the two of them.

_It was an amazing feeling dancing with him. No one was intruding. He guided through the simple steps, spinning her under his arm and pulling her close and the dance went on. She loved this feeling._

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking into her dreamland.

"Wha-? Oh, yes," Katara blushed.

He grinned and they kept dancing.

After a while, the music picked up and their group began to jump in the middle of the dance floor. It was a total mosh pit as they danced to the dubstep music. They were all laughing as Toph began to shuffle in the middle of their makeshift crowd. Other students were dancing around them but they paid no attention to them. It was all about the others in their group. They were all having a blast.

The Homecoming Queen and King were announced (Yue and some guy named Chin) and the time ticked on and an hour was all that remained of the dance. 10 o'clock was when the dance ended. Sokka strode over to Toph as she sat alone, watching the dancers with a heavy heart.

"Hey, where's your date?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "He had to go home."

"Oh."

"Where's Yue? Is she in the ladies room?" Toph said.

"No. She had to go too. Something about a curfew. The Homecoming Queen needs to rest, I guess," Sokka said, smirking.

Toph didn't respond but continued to watch Katara and Aang dance together.

"Did you have fun?" Sokka said, sitting beside her.

"Eh, I guess. Shuffling was fun. It was a great night to test out my new contacts. For so long, I thought I was just blind but it just turns out my eyesight was just _really, really_ bad," Toph said. "Ever since Gyatso has been taking care of me, I actually have been doing well in everything."

"I'm happy for you," Sokka smiled.

"So, did you have a good time?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," Sokka shrugged.

They sat there for a few wordless seconds. Sokka looked at the freshman sitting beside him. He stood and extended a hand to her. She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Wanna dance with me?" he asked.

Toph's face turned bright pink. "W-what?"

"Hey, we're dateless right now. Why not?" he said.

"I can't dance," Toph said.

"Neither can I? I just wing it," he grinned, showing all his teeth. Toph smirked and took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor and he began to twirl her. She began to laugh as her friend took her right and placed his left hand on her waist. She put hers on his shoulder and they started to sway in a joking way, laughing.

"This is so dumb!" Toph giggled as Sokka twirled her again.  
"I know! But it's fun!" Sokka said, sniggering.

On the other side of the dance floor, Katara and Aang were slow dancing, laughing quietly as they observed Sokka and Toph danced.

"They look cute together," Katara commented.

"Well, they are best friends. Like you and me," Aang said, looking back at her.

She met his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah, we are best friends," she agreed. "And I wouldn't want it other way."

"Really?" he said, smiling.

"Sure. I can't think of a better friendship like ours," she said truthfully.

Aang looked back at the others. He spotted Mai and Zuko kissing in the corner. He smirked and the frowned. Something was in his pocket. It was a little piece of paper that was weighing him down the entire night. He took his hand off her waist and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I found this on the paper I borrowed from you in Math," he told her, blushing.

They stopped dancing as she took it from him. She opened it and her mouth dropped. It was the doodle of Aang's name she drew weeks ago.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just-."

"Katara, calm down," he said softly. "I really like you okay? And, by the look of it, so do you. For the three months I've been here, I don't know if I've felt closer to anyone."

She felt a smile spread across her face. He took her hand and grinned too.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was that little bit of paper that gave me the courage to ask you here tonight," he said.

"Aang… I don't know what to say."

"Actions speak louder than words so you can keep dancing with me," he chuckled.

"Or… I could do this."

He looked at her questioningly but then found her lips upon his. She pulled away before he could react. Both of their faces were red. Aang stared dreamily at her and then grinned stupidly.

"Wow," he mumbled and she giggled. "Actions really do speak louder than words."

"Um, thanks?" she said, suppressing a laugh.

"Well, so, what does this mean for us?" he asked.

"I guess we could go out tomorrow if you want," she said, winking at him.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," he agreed.

**Yay! Homecoming was a success! I'm really excited to write their little date. Will they be together or not? Find out soon my friends.**


	11. OMG a Date!

**OMG a DATE! I own nothing.**

* * *

Katara nervously checked her wristwatch, trying to force time to go faster. She and Sokka were sitting on the couch as he watched the T.V. Bato walked into the living room and noticed that Katara was dressed a little nicer than usual.

"Going somewhere, Katara?" he asked.

"Um… yeah…," she muttered, casting Sokka a weary look. She didn't want him to lecture her about boys just yet.

"Where?"

Katara gave Bato a reproachful look and he smiled slightly. Sokka looked at Katara with interest as she checked her watch again. She suddenly grinned and stood. It was finally 6 o'clock! Katara stood and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

She strode down the streets to Aang's house. They planned on going to see a movie together and Katara had never felt more excited in her life. When she reached his house, Toph was lounging outside on the bench.

" 'Sup, Sweetness?" Toph said, glancing at the brunette.

"Hey. Did you lock yourself out again?" Katara smirked, reaching for the knocker.

"No. I just don't want to be a part of the family drama."

Katara paused. "What drama?"

"Afiko and Aang are just fighting again. Emily's in her room trying to block out the noise and Gyatso is trying to 'calm everyone down'," Toph explained.

"So, should I wait?" Katara asked.

"Pfft, no! Get Aang outta there. Are you kidding me? He needs a break," Toph replied, standing up and opening the door. "Katara's here!"

Katara peered over the shorter girl's head to see Aang sitting on the couch with a tear-stained face. Afiko was heard in his room, yelling at Gyatso. The Airbender looked up and wiped away the streaks on his cheeks.

"Hey," he said, his voice cracking but smiling at his date nonetheless. "Um… can you give me a second. I just need to grab my jacket."

He stood and left the room. Toph shrugged to Katara and walked inside. The Waterbender waited at the door as Aang walked over to her, pulling on his jacket. Toph bid them goodbye as they left the house.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah," Aang stated. "It's just been rough."

"Do you still wanna go out today? We can-."

"No, no. I've been looking forward to this all night and day."

He smiled at her truthfully and she returned one to him. She took his hand in hers and they walked to the theatre. There wasn't much of a line as they waited to buy their ticket.

"So, what do you wanna see?" he asked her, taking out his wallet.

"Um… I dunno. That new movie about the penguins looks pretty good," Katara said, looking at the available movies.

"Oh, Spirits no. I heard it's really depressing and I don't want to watch animals die," Aang smirked. "Zuko said to _never_ see that unless you enjoy watching a penguin cry."

Katara laughed. "Okay, how about the one about Shakespeare. That looked interesting."

"Sure. I'm down with that one."

So the two of them bought their tickets and then walked into the lobby. Aang purchased two drinks and a popcorn for them to share. Once they were in the actual theatre and had sat down, they began to talk about the little things. They found out more about each other in five minutes than they did all those months. They really began to enjoy each other's company but the movie began and people around them were sending harsh shushing noises their way so they had to quiet down. The two of them exchanged blushes but turned their attention to the movie. Katara could barely pay attention because, like every single cliche story such as this one, her hand kept bumping into Aang's when they both tried to get popcorn. Her heart was racing and the movie before her was just meaningless noise. Aang's stomach lurched as his grey eyes kept flickering over to her. She was staring at the screen, her eyes glazed over. She was sipping her Coke, reaching over every so often for some popcorn.

When the movie reached the ending credits, they walked out of the theatre and disposed of their empty drinks and popcorn bucket.

"It wasn't terrible," Aang said, pulling his hood onto his head as rain began to tumble down.

"Really? I wasn't even paying attention," Katara admitted.

He laughed. "I'm on the same boat with you, Katara."

She grinned at him, yanking her hood onto her head too. They walked through the outdoor mall that was the home to the movie theatre. They stopped for a hot chocolate at a family run coffee shop and took a seat under an awning to watch the rain's progress onto the people of Gaoling. In these parts, they found entertainment. A man who played guitar, a woman who did amazing Waterbending with the rain, and an elderly man who claimed he knew the future of a student of their high school. She was quite frightened when the man barked at her that her eyes would fall out of her head and she could never have children. Aang and Katara watched, alarmed, as the man was arrested and dragged away by some police officials.

"That was interesting," Katara said, stifling a laugh.

"Quite," Aang agreed.

A moment of silence passed over them, dressing them in an awkward cloak. Katara looked over at him and he met her gaze.

"So... is this a date date?" she asked softly, averting her gaze to stare into the dregs of her hot chocolate. She placed the empty cup in the trash as Aang looked back to the falling water.

"What do you mean by that?" he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"You found my little drawing," she said, now quieter than before. "Did you want to... date? Like Sokka and Yue?

Aang blinked at the rain and placed his hand on top of hers, that was clutching the bend they sat upon.

"Yeah," he whispered earnestly. "Besides," he suddenly grinned, looking at her, "I can't think of anyone I'd want to date more. I really like you, Katara."

She smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with affection. He tried to hide a surprised expression, for he had never seen that look in her eyes.

"I like you too," she said, softer still.

"Hey," he said, placing his beverage next to him to lift her head up. "Don't sweat it."

"Sorry," she said. "I've never had a boyfriend before... ugh!" She smacked herself with her free hand. "Crap! I shouldn't had said that!"

He began to laugh again. Her heart skipped a beat from hearing his wonderful laugh.

"Calm down, Katara!" he chuckled, pulling her into a one armed hug so her head can rest on his shoulder. "I've never had a boyfriend either."

She giggled. "Good to know."

They both laughed at his joke. She snuggled into his jacket and smelled the leather.

"I've never seen you where this before," she hummed.

"I thought I should look nice for my girlfriend," he said.

"But we weren't-."

"-dating yet. I know," he finished. "But hey, whatever right?"

"Right."

She lifted her head and placed a tender kiss onto his lips.

* * *

**No comment. Stay tuned.**


	12. A Bit of Cliche Skating

**Question: Is it so wrong for me to be obsessed with Anime right now?**

**Answer: Yes because you need to be obsessing over Korra. Host Club and Soul Eater can wait. So can Harvest Moon and Harry Potter... even though they are Animes but you get the point.**

**Le Sigh. I must continue on with our lovely Escaping to Drama... I own nothing. :)**

* * *

A sudden clap of thunder rolled through her neighborhood and she sat up, gasping for air. She clutched her chest and tried to calm her breathing. She looked around her dark room and then out the window. It looked as if the first "lights" of the day began to appear, in spite of the heavy rain. November wasn't the greatest month but she certainly wasn't complaining that it was raining almost every day. Still, even if the rain does lull her to sleep, Katara wished that it was at least nice weather today. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock beside her bed. It was only 5:15 so Sokka and Gran Gran were probably still asleep.

She sat against the head board and pressed her tan palms to her forehead and closed her eyes tight so little spots appeared before her shut lids. Trying to think, to remember, the dream she had before she was woken by the thunder. It wasn't a pleasant one, she remembered that much... but what was it exactly?

Katara sincerely hated dreams that seemed so real. She also hated the fact she could never recall them.

"Mom," was the word that slipped out from her lips.

Yes, it was about her mother but she still didn't know the main point of the dream. She shook her head and got out of bed, the rain patting the roof softly. Katara crept down the hall and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She leaned on the counter as she sipped the liquid, letting it run down her throat pleasantly. She smiled, feeling her element tickle her insides.

The thunder rolled again and lightning flashed. That's when she jumped and cowered away from the window. If there was anything she didn't like, it was lightning. She didn't know why but it just bugged her for some reason. It frightened her, at the most. She drained the last of the water and walked quickly back to her room and into her warm bed, flinching when lightning illuminated the room.

Kenya was whimpering in her dog bed, glancing up at Katara in fright. She invited the puppy onto the bed and the girl snuggled back into the covers, begging the Spirits to help her sleep for just one more hour.

A little chime made her sit up again. Katara looked over at her phone and a bubble had appeared on the screen. It held Toph's name inside it and a smaller text reading: Thunder sucks.

Katara smiled and picked up the phone, texting her back: so does lightning...

A knock on her door made her jump a little. It opened and Sokka walked in, his hair a mess, his boxers showing near the top his sweatpants, and his hand scratching his face.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Thunder," he mumbled. "You?"

"Same."

"Gran Gran just got up and she's making breakfast," he said simply. "She told me to get you outta bed."

Katara smiled. "Thanks. I'll be out in a second."

She got out of bed again, took a quick shower, and changed into fresh clothes for the day. As she entered the dining room, where a plate of toast and bacon was waiting for her, Bato strode in.

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked. "As soon as you got home, you barely talked to any of us."

Katara felt heat rise up to her neck. "I had a really good day. I saw a movie with Aang."

"What movie?" Sokka asked, his mouth full of toast.

She sent her brother a repulsed look before answering, "The new one about Shakespeare."

"How was that?" Gran Gran said.

"I... actually wasn't paying attention to it, to be honest."

The three looked at her, their eyebrows raised. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka barked.

As if on cue, the house phone rang and Katara jumped up to answer it but Bato beat her to it.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone. His blue eyes glanced at Katara as the response came. "Yes, she is." He handed it to her. "It's for you."

She took the phone from Bato and darted into the living room. "Hello?"

"KATARA! How are you? Good morning!" sand Ty Lee in her usual morning voice.

Only Ty Lee.

"I'm fine. What's up?" Katara replied, rolling her eyes a little.

"I was wondering what you were doing today? Mai said she was bored and I was thinking our group should go out and hang," Ty Lee explained.

"And do what?" Katara said, looking out the window. "It's pouring rain and too cold to go to the park. Iroh may think we're great kids but a bunch of us being loud in his tea shop isn't the greatest thing for business."

"Suki had an idea."

"How many people did you call?"

Ty Lee ignored this comment. "Suki suggest roller skating."

There was a long pause as this processed in the Waterbenders mind.

Only Suki.

"I'll see what Sokka thinks. Hang on a second," Katara finally said.

"Okie-dokie!" Ty Lee said. Katara could only imagine the big smile on the girl's face.

Katara placed to phone on her chest to muffle Ty Lee's ears from the conversation she was about to have with Sokka. She went back into the dining room.

"Sokka, the gang wants to go to the roller rink today," Katara said. "You down?"

Her brother stared at her. "Roller rink?"

"Just an idea. Yes or no?"

"Whatever. I've got nothing to do."

Katara returned to Ty Lee. "We'd love too."

"Great! I'll send texts to everyone!" and with that, she hung up. Katara shook her head and put the phone back in the charger.

"Do you know how to roller skate?" Bato asked.

Oops.

* * *

Bato agreed to attend to be some sort of "chaperone" to the teens. Teo was a little offended by this suggestion but, after hearing Ty Lee break down on the phone crying out apologies, he agreed to go to hang out. Toph was excited for this new challenge so she could test her newly improved eyes. Zuko and Mai were a little reluctant to this idea but decided they were too bored to argue. Of course, Aang, Suki, Yue, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Haru were happy to have something to do with their time. Katara felt stupid. She didn't know how to do this... roller skate that is.

The roller rink was called Skating to the Stars and was set in a downtown area. They all purchased their skates and sat in the locker area to pull them on, Teo and Bato watching.

"This is going to be amazing!" Ty Lee giggled.

She, Yue, and Suki all made a beeline to the skate area. Mai shrugged and went after them. Zuko was refusing to wear the stupid things and Jet decided to hang out with him and Longshot in the lunch area instead. Haru found it difficult at first and was red by the time Ty Lee's hand was wrapped around his so she could guide him around the rink. Sokka had decided that Haru had to have another guy out there with him so he went after Yue. Toph, Aang, and Katara were the only ones left. Bato and Teo had joined the other boys in the lunch area by then.

"I have no clue how to do this," Katara admitted, standing up clumsily.

"Meh, you'll figure it out, Sweetness," Toph grinned, pushing her a little before making her way to the rink.

Katara stumbled forward but Aang caught her just in time. A blush fell across her cheeks when it dawned on her that the two of them were dating. How could she forget?

"You alright?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah... fine," she said.

He realized the awkward tension between the two of them. He blushed too and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... hi," he mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hi."

They both stared at each other. Then they started laughing.

"Hi yourself," he said again, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Forgot, eh?"

"No... it's just a little strange... for us to be dating."

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the rink. "Don't know how to do this? Let me teach you. It's all in the legs."

Her wheels touched the smooth floor, leaving the carpet behind. She tumbled forward into him, her face a beacon. She heard him laughing and she wanted to bite his shoulder but resisted the urge. He lifted her face to look at his own and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He parted it as soon as it started and smiled at her astonishment.

"Let's go," he said, leaving her speechless. All she could do was nod.

He placed her in front and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ready?"

"No," she whimpered.

He laughed again and gently pushed her forward, his hands still on her. She was sliding, inching forward but his skates bumped against hers, making them move properly. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but laughing in disbelief. She was actually doing it!

Aang lead her through the rink as she got the hand of it. Suddenly, Sokka slammed into Aang with full force, making the couple fall.

"What did you just do to my sister, you pervert!" Sokka roared.

Only Sokka.

"Sokka! Get off of him!" Katara shouted back as security made their way over.

"Is there a problem?" one of them demanded as he wrenched Sokka off of the Airbender. Bato was running over too, shaking his head. The girls and Haru had skated to a stop to help. Suki pulled Katara up from the floor and Ty Lee helped Aang up.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" Sokka growled, shaking the security man off of himself. "That nasty kid just smooched my sister!"

"Nasty kid?" Mai repeated. "He's anything but."

"Perverted then!" Sokka argued.

"Not even close," Yue rolled her eyes.

"Aang has every right to kiss me," Katara snapped.

"Who gave him that right?" Sokka hissed.

"I did," she said simply, crossing her arms.

"Since when?" but it was Suki who made the demand.

"Since yesterday," Katara said. "Aang and I are dating."

Ty Lee, Yue, and Suki squealed in delight. Smellerbee and Mai made retching noises. Toph shrugged and muttered, "only a matter of time. No wonder he was all gooey at dinner last night.", and Haru shook his head, a grin displayed in his face.

Sokka and Bato stared at them.

"What?" Bato said.

Sokka crossed his arms and then said, "Are you sincere about this?"

Katara nodded. Her brother shrugged. "Fine." He turned to Aang, a snarl on his face. "You break her heart, I'll break your face. Got it?" Then he went back to Katara. "And no giving me the oogies."

"The wha-?" Ty Lee said.

"The oogies. They can't gross me out," Sokka said simply. "By the way," he turned to the security guys. "Sorry for all this. We'll continue skating peacefully."

The guards walked away, Bato in tow and they went on, Aang teaching his girlfriends how to skate. Toph kept falling over but refused help from anyone. Baby steps.

They decided to take a lunch break so they went over to the counter and placed their orders. The girls had pushed Katara to a corner table and began demanding her to tell them every detail of her date. Toph kept making snide comments, earning her glares from everyone.

Sokka sat Aang down and leaned back in the seat, looking him over.

"So, is this like an initiation thing?" Aang asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"In a way," Sokka said.

"Okay... do I need to pass a test?"

"No."

"Do I need to bring an offering?"

"No."

"Then what do I need to do?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! That response doesn't even make sense to the question!"

"No."

"That wasn't a question."

"Look, Aang," Sokka said, leaning forward and pointing directly at him. "We don't like idiots in our household. We don't like cheats (even though I cheat in every board game, card game, and video game in the house). But, above all, we don't like liars." He glanced at his sister as her friends bombarded her with questions. "If I find out you've cheated, lied too, or anything to my sister, you won't be able to remain in the Earth Kingdom without me on your tail. You're my best friend but my family comes first."

"And I will honor that fact," Aang said smartly, earning a surprised look from the young Water Tribe Boy.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded simply and smiled at Katara. "I really like her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Sokka looked him over again and then stuck out his hand.

"Thanks, man," he grunted.

Aang took it and they shook.

"Now, let's go eat with the guys," Sokka said, standing up, but he forgot he was wearing skates and tumbled forward, smacking his face on the floor.

The group never let him live that down.

* * *

The storm still raged as Bato, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka arrived back at the house. The other two had to go with them because Gyatso was unable to pick them up.

"That was fun," Aang said happily as they trudged into Katara's room. "I have to say, besides getting my face beat it, I had a good time."

Sokka glared at him as Toph laughed.

"Hey, isn't the pep rally coming up?" Katara asked as she flopped onto her bed.

"Yeah! And Zuko and Jet are gonna be playing in the Homecoming game!" Sokka said, his mood lighting up.

"Who are we even playing against?" Toph said.

"Omashu Badger Moles against the Gaoling Eagle Hawks," Aang responded. "I heard they're really good."

"It would be amazing if we won," Katara said.

The others nodded in agreement.

They began to talk about the next week, getting their excitement up for the pep rally. If it was as good as they thought it was going to be, they were all going to have a good time.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It was a little cliche with the whole roller skate thing but whatever. Every story needs a cliche moment right? The pep rally and HC game will be in the same chapter so be prepared. I'm starting to work on it ASAP but I have school myself.**

**There will also be drama in the next chapter so look forward to that!**

**I'll see you next time!**


End file.
